


OVERWATCH CHRONICLES: HEART HANSOKU - GENJI x READER

by Joseikage



Series: OVERWATCH CHRONICLES: OVERWATCH [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage
Summary: If you haven't read the OVERWATCH CHRONICLES: HEROES IN THE SHADOW (OVERWATCH INTRO), I suggest you go there first because... story lol you'll be super confused, if not. :PWhen you first meet Genji, you see him as a saviour, but now, you're not so sure. He seems to act extremely forward and almost always puts on a strong, suave front that you have a hard time seeing through. Will you be able to see through to Genji's true self and know his intentions for you, or will his front be the thing that drives you two apart?
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Series: OVERWATCH CHRONICLES: OVERWATCH [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! ^_^ Hope you all enjoy and that everyone is staying safe out there in these crazy times we live in! Hopefully, my work can be a nice distraction for you. :)

“Wait,” I said suddenly. I didn’t know why I called out to Genji like that, but I was suddenly embarrassed when all eyes were on me. “I just... do you need to leave right now? Why don’t we all just hang out for a bit, maybe play some board games or something?” I excused myself. 

McCree stared at me with a knowing expression on his face before telling me, “Genji probably has to get back to his training. Why don’t you go with him though? I don’t need a spy with me while I’m recovering...”

Genji clicked his tongue chidingly at McCree and scowled lightly. Then, he focused his gaze on me, smiling and scratching his head in embarrassment from being put on the spot. 

“Yes,” he added, “you are most welcome to join me.”

I looked back and forth between the two of them and then gave in. 

“Fine, that sounds good.” I admitted before turning back to McCree with a piercing stare. “But don’t you go causing any trouble for Dr. Ziegler! Stay put in that bed!”

McCree scoffed, and waved us away. I threw away my trash and followed after Genji. 

“What are we going to practice today?” I asked him eagerly, matching his pace as we walked. 

“Today, I think we shall do more of the same as before: Kung Fu techniques and light sparring,” he declared, smiling at my excitement. 

“Can’t we go one step further with the sparring and have a medium sparring session rather than a light one?” A chorus of laughter escaped Genji until he met my gaze. 

“Oh, you were serious?” he realised.

We stopped just outside of the training rooms and he stared at me with a critical look on his face.

“Are you sure you want to up the level on the sparring? I’m a bit more... used to fighting than you...” 

“Absolutely. Bring it on,” I countered, smiling at him with determination in my eyes. He smiled back at me, and I could tell he was admiring my resolution. He punched in the code to the training room and we both entered.

We started off with our Kung Fu forms and Genji instructed me on many different things, improving my skills. 

Finally, after a few hours of practicing Kung Fu, it was time to spar. We got in the ring and circled each other, neither of us moving on the other. 

“Okay, we are going to do tap-outs. Tap the mat to concede the round, understand?” he demanded. I nodded and charged him, readying myself for any attack he might make.

My foot flashed out at him, trying to catch him in the abdomen. He caught it, twisted it around and knocked me off my feet. I fell hard onto the mat, but I quickly rolled back onto my feet. 

He came at me then, dodging the punch I threw, and grabbed my hand. He twisted it around my back and knocked me to the floor, causing a slight amount of pain so that I would tap-out. I didn’t.

Instead of tapping out, I yanked my arms out of his hard and rolled over onto him, somehow managing to wrap my legs around his neck. 

I kept the pressure there while he clawed at me, desperately trying to remove me from around him. Finally, he tapped out and I released my hold on him. 

“Are... you alright? I had a really tight grip around your neck.” I checked on him. He laughed hoarsely, rubbed his neck, and put a hand on my shoulder. 

“I am fine. I was just reckless that round. Shall we continue?” I nodded and we got up from our respite on the mat and circled each other once more. This time, he kicked at me. I caught it with my arms and tried to use the same trick on him that I used with McCree, but when Genji fell, he rolled with the fall and got on top of me, pinning me down so that I couldn’t move. 

I raised my hips, pulled him against me and rolled him over so he was underneath me. I paused there as I realised I had no plan for what I’d do next. Genji raised one eyebrow at me and I could feel my face growing hot. 

Suddenly, Genji flipped me back over, rolled me so I was facedown on the ground, and put me into a hold that pinned my hands behind my back. He was flush against me. After flailing around trying to loosen his hold on me for a minute, I tapped out. He released me slowly and helped me up. 

“You won’t win them all. Sometimes admitting defeat is the honourable thing to do.” He advised me. I nodded at him and he continued slyly, “You were really good at rolling me back over, but I take it you did not know what to do after you were on top.” 

I could feel myself blushing and quickly looked away. 

“I can show you a few techniques for that,” He offered. 

“Sure,” I told him, smiling coyly at him. We stopped sparring and worked on floor holds for a long while, until Genji checked the time. 

“Oh wow, we have been practicing for too long! It is already almost time for dinner! Let’s go back to our rooms and clean up before we eat.” He informed me. I nodded at him and we walked together back to our rooms, filling the silence with excited chatter about our training that night, and possible training in the morning.

“See you at dinner.” I said to Genji, smiling at him as I walked into my room. 

“See you at dinner.” He called back, matching my smile. I closed the door behind me, leaned against it and breathed out, biting my lip. There was something about Genji that I really liked, though I wasn’t sure if it was okay for me to pursue him. As I got in the shower, I let my thoughts about him race. 

_I can’t... have feelings for him right now. I’m with a military organisation and my life outside of it is in ruins. Besides, I’m only here until they put a stop to Talon’s plans and clear my name. Then, I’m guessing they’ll kick me out._

The thought of not being welcome at Overwatch really saddened me. 

_Well what about Lena, Reinhardt, Brigitte, Hana, and Genji? Would they want me to stay here? Would they miss me? Would anyone miss me?_

I sighed as I finished up my shower. I quickly dried off, got dressed, fed Luna, and walked out the room, nearly bumping into Genji as he went to knock on the door. 

“Oh, hey!” I exclaimed in surprise, closing the door behind me. 

“Hello, I just came to see if you wanted to walk with me to dinner.” He declared, holding out his arm to me. I gaped at him for a few moments before smiling at him and grabbing his arm. 

As we walked to the dining area, Genji spoke softly, “So, I hear that McCree will be getting out of the medical bay tomorrow, but he is going to be eating dinner with us tonight. Are you excited to be training with him again?” I nodded slowly. 

“Well, yes and no... He thinks I’m a spy so no... but there is a lot I can learn from him at the same time, so I’m grateful for it, of course! However, I still would like to train with you, if it’s okay. I really enjoyed our sessions. They’re a lot of fun and I’ve learned so much from them!” He let out a low chuckle. 

“I have enjoyed them as well. Training is more fun when you have a good partner. Aside from training though, you should also come and play video games with me, Hana, and Lucio. Do you game?” he asked, flashing me a grin. 

“Absolutely! You know, Hana already invited me to play. I can’t wait to join you guys!” When we arrived at the table, Genji pulled my chair out for me and slid it in like a gentleman. I smiled at him, surprised by his actions, as he took the seat beside me. 

McCree sat at the end of the table next to Dr. Ziegler and Brigitte. Hana sat on my left side and Lena and Lucio sat across from us. Genji walked over to McCree and struck a conversation with him while Reinhardt dished out the food with Brigitte’s help. I beamed at Reinhardt and quickly thanked him for the meal, steak with mashed potatoes and a side of mixed veggies.

Brigitte poured everyone a glass of wine and dinner was served. I was about to tear into my steak when McCree cleared his throat loudly and stood up. 

“Pardon the interruption, but I got some things need to be said.” He began, taking off his hat and placing it over his chest with one hand before picking up his glass of wine with the other. “A few days ago, I accused (y/n) of bein’ a spy for Talon. I am proud to say that I was wrong. I’m sorry for raisin’ my gun at you, (y/n). This toast goes out to you. To (y/n), without whom I wouldn’t be standing here with all of you. Thank you for savin’ my life.” 

“Cheers!” Everyone rang out in chorus. I raised my glass and drank a little of it. 

“I’d like to say something as well.” I announced, standing up. “I’ve been thinking a lot about my place here. I know I’m just a civilian, but I’m probably going to be here for awhile, so I want to prove myself and pull my own weight around here. I may never be able to become a full Overwatch agent, but I will learn how to protect myself and all of you in case Talon strikes again. Next time, I’ll be ready. Cheers.” 

“Cheers!” Everyone rang out again, smiling at me as they raised their glasses and drank. After dinner, Genji walked me back to my room and said goodnight. 

“I’ll see you in the morning for training, right?” He asked me. 

“Of course! Goodnight, Genji.” I called back to him, flashing him a quick smile before I stepped into my room. I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the scratchiness that I felt there, but it wouldn’t go away.

 _I’ll have to ask Dr. Ziegler for some Vitamin C tomorrow morning..._ I told myself as I got dressed in my PJs and curled up in bed next to Luna. 

I didn’t wake up when I was supposed to. Morning came and I slept straight through it with a bad headache and an extremely stuffy nose and sore throat. There was a knock at my door. 

“Come in!” I groaned, not realising I was sick. Genji walked in and stood at my bedside. 

“Have you forgotten about our training today?” He inquired, smiling slyly at me as I lazed about in bed. 

“I don’t think...” I stopped mid-sentence as I realised I sounded like an old frog trying to speak English. 

“しまった, _oh no,_ are you getting sick?” Genji asked, his voice full of concern.

“I think it’s just a head cold, but yeah. I’m sorry I don’t think I’ll be able to join you for training today.” He stared at me thoughtfully and nodded in understanding.

Then, he put one hand on my shoulder and declared, “Well you should go and see Dr. Ziegler at least. She will be able to prescribe you some medicine that will help. I will walk you down there.” 

I thanked him, rose from my bed, slid on my slippers, and began walking with him to the medical bay. It wasn’t until we got there that I realised I was dressed in my PJs, red flannel pants with a cute Pokémon T-shirt. 

_Shit.... I should’ve changed my clothes at least!_ When I walked in, Dr. Ziegler was there, doing research of some sort on her computer. 

“Hello, Dr. Ziegler. I was wondering if you would see me? I think I have a cold.” I greeted her. 

She looked up from her computer and in a warm voice invited, “Please sit down.” I sat on the med bay exam table and she quickly examined me. 

Finally, she confirmed, “Yes, it seems you have a cold. I will give you some medication for the sinuses and pain relief for the headache. In a few days, you should be good as new. Just take it easy. No training, unless you want to disturb your sinuses and make your head hurt much worse.” 

It took her about ten minutes to make the medicines using a device that she had on her desk, and she handed me two pill bottles with instructions on them. 

“Take one of each after you’ve had something to eat. Only one per day. Don’t take them at night because they might interact with your other medicines,” she instructed me. “You’re not outwardly contagious; just don’t share drinks with anyone or sneeze or cough on them.” I thanked her and walked off with Genji to the kitchen to get something to eat. Reinhardt was there washing dishes. 

“Hello, young one! I noticed you weren’t at breakfast. Is something the matter?” he bellowed. I shook my head and explained to him that I just had a cold. “Then at least let me make you some soup.” He insisted, stopping what he was doing and getting out a soup pan. He made me some tomato soup and gave me crackers on a tray that I could take back to my room. 

“You go ahead and train, Genji. I’ll rest up in my room.” I told him. I thanked him for staying with me all that time. 

“Okay, but I will be back later to check up on you.” He told me, resting his hand on my shoulder before walking in the direction of the training hall. When I got back to my room, Luna greeted me with a hearty meow and brushed up against my legs. 

I lay down on my bed, relaxed, and ate my soup. I even let Luna have a bit of a cracker. I turned on the TV and watched some crime show that I found. It drew me in and kept me in place for hours without realising it.

It wasn’t until I heard a knock at the door that I noticed how long it had been since I came out of my room. I had completely missed lunch.

“Come in!” I shouted, muting the TV. Genji walked in with a bag and pulled a sandwich out of it for me. “Oh, thank you! I forgot to come down to eat. I’ve been watching this crime series on TV and it’s consumed my life!” I joked with him.

He laughed and shook his head. 

“It must be pretty good. You’ve been in here for hours!” He joked back. I nodded in confirmation and he continued, “Actually, there was another reason I came to visit you. I wanted to know if you would like to play some games with Hana, Lucio, and me. We will be playing tonight after dinner.” 

“I’d love to!” I exclaimed, much too quickly. “I-I mean I’d really enjoy it. Thank you for inviting me.” 

“You know how to play Super Smash Brothers?” Genji inquired. 

“Of course! It’s one of my favourites, though it’s been awhile since I’ve played it. I’m sure I’ll get the hang of it as soon as I jump back into it.”

He left me to my TV show and after I ate, I gradually drifted off into a cosy sleep. I was awakened by a knock at the door, and quickly rushed over to answer it, thinking it was Genji. It was really Reaper.

I gasped and fell backwards, scrambling up and running away from him into the bathroom. 

“You really think that’s gonna save you?” He growled. I screamed loudly for help from anyone in Overwatch, but no one came. “No one can hear you scream. Besides, who’s gonna come save a suspected spy like yourself?” He banged one metal-clawed gauntlet against the door, beginning to shatter it. 

I grabbed the metal trashcan and held onto it tightly, readying myself to attack. I knew those guns of his would blast right through me if I tried a physical attack, but I could at least throw him off.

Finally, there was a loud bang as the door blasted apart. I hurled the metal trashcan at the Reaper, and he blocked it with one arm, knocking it to the side before grabbing me by the throat and holding a shotgun to my head. 

“Sleep,” He snarled as he pulled the trigger.

I sat up in bed and breathed heavily, patting my chest, arms, legs and face to make sure everything was intact. Then, I sighed as I realised it had just been a nightmare. 

I was startled by a sudden knock at the door and quickly responded with a nervous, “C-come in!” Genji quickly rushed in, sword drawn, looking around the room as though he was prepared for a fight. 

Upon seeing me sitting up in bed, safe and sound, he stopped and demanded, “Is everything alright? You were screaming.” I frowned and shook my head. 

“I... had a nightmare... I’m fine now though...” I admitted in embarrassment as I struggled to control my breathing. Genji sheathed his sword and sat down at the edge of my bed. 

“It sounds as though it was a bad one. It helps to talk about them. I am here if you would like to do so,” he offered softly. I sighed deeply.

“Well... ever since the Reaper attacked us here, I’ve been scared. I want to get stronger, but I don’t feel like it’s even possible against someone like him. I dreamt that he attacked me and killed me,” I confessed, rubbing my arms nervously. Genji let out a thoughtful hum. 

“Well, I told you how my brother killed me, yes?” I nodded. “Well, after I was brought back by Angela, I kept having night terrors and horrid nightmares, just as you are. They, however, were not fuelled by fear, but by rage. It was only by getting stronger that I was able to overcome my mind.” 

Genji removed his helmet and looked at me with a serious, yet empathetic expression on his face.

“I can help you grow stronger. Everyone here at Overwatch can. You only need to trust us.” 

I glared down at my lap in frustration. 

“How am I supposed to trust a group of people who don’t trust me? I know what McCree said at the dinner table, but he probably still thinks I’m a spy. Dr. Ziegler seems to want very little to do with me half the time, and most of the others seem to just avoid me or be annoyed with me even existing. You, Lena, Reinhardt, and Brigitte are the only four who have shown me support.” 

Genji ran a hand through his hair and sighed knowingly. “You’re right,” he admitted, “but still... sometimes the only way to get something is by giving. Place your trust in me then, and I will make you stronger. Along the way, the others may impart wisdom of their own to you, but as they say... ‘Rome was not built in a day.’”

I sighed at him and nodded.

“You’re right... No one knows me and it’s really not fair that they should trust me immediately, given the circumstances... Alright, well I’ll try my best to work hard. I... I trust you Genji.”

I smiled brightly at him and he grinned.

“I’m glad. You will need a friend while you’re here. Eventually, you will have more, but for now, allow me to be... your first.” The way he said those last two words made me blush and I bowed my head and smiled slightly.

“そーそんな。。。 _Th-that’s..._ ” I began awkwardly.

“おっとっと! _Oops!_ I meant your first friend, of course...” he quickly corrected himself in a joking tone of voice. There was a flirtatious look in his eyes, and I could tell he was being a smartass. I shook my head and smirked at him.

“Anyways, we should get back to sleep. We have a long day of training tomorrow.”

He rose from the bed, his helmet tucked underneath his left arm, and headed to the door, looking back over his shoulder once more at me.

“Unless... you need me to stay and chase away all your nightmares tonight?” he joked again, making me raise an eyebrow at him.

“I’m fine, Genji...” I bit back, frowning and turning my head away from him in mock annoyance as I crossed my arms. He chuckled boyishly.

“No, but seriously... if you do need anything, I will be here. Please, don’t hesitate to call me. I’m right next door.” This time, there was a genuine warmth to his smile, and he waved and bid me goodnight as he exited the room.

I settled back into bed, a faint smile on my face as I thought about how lucky I was to have a friend like him.

 _With him here to help me, maybe things won’t be so bad..._ When the fear of the nightmare plagued me and wouldn’t let me get to sleep, I remembered that Genji was right next door and would come running in should I need him.

 _Like a knight in shining armour, huh? He really came in ready to slay a monster for me..._ I grinned as I drifted off to sleep. The next morning, I was awakened by a clatter and sat up quickly, glancing around to see what made the noise. 

At first, I thought it was Luna, but then I saw her next to me on the cold, empty side of the bed.

“H-hello?” I called out nervously, looking around me and finding a broom. I quickly grabbed it and lifted it above my head threateningly as I neared the bathroom. As I entered it, I saw a large figure in a black and red armoured outfit with a white and red Japanese Oni mask on.

I let out a cry of terror and hit him with the broom.

“Ow! Hey!” the Oni screamed in Genji’s voice as it hit him across the head.

“Genji?! Is that you?” I demanded, holding the broom up again threateningly.

“Yes! Who else would it be?!” he griped, removing his helmet and holding a hand against his head.

“Well, I’m not sure but why the hell would you be in my bathroom? And why would you wear that of all things?! You look like you belong with Talon! Not that it isn’t a cool-looking getup though.”

“Well, I came in to wake you up for training, but then realised I needed to use the bathroom... I went to look for some air freshener and knocked things over. I’m sorry for frightening you.”

I raised an eyebrow at him.

“You... use the restroom?” I asked in disbelief. His eyes narrowed, but he looked around nervously as if making sure no one was listening in and leaned in closer to me.

“It has been a well-guarded secret for a while now. Many people have seen me eat, but they believe that the food just disappears. No, I poop. Don’t tell anyone,” he murmured, flicking his nose with a finger before turning and walking out of the bathroom.

“Alright, smartass I meant because you’re a Cyborg and all... I mean... Yeah, I’ve seen you eat. I just didn’t know that you...” Genji let out a bout of laughter.

“Where would it go then? Honestly...” he rolled his eyes and then raised an eyebrow at me before eyeing me up and down flirtatiously.

“What...?” I demanded in suspicion. He shrugged and then grinned devilishly; his light brown-grey eyes lighting up playfully.

“I was just thinking that maybe you would like some... proof. Maybe you’d like to see what else is still Human about me, since you are that curious. I can show you; strip off my armour piece by piece.”

Genji yanked off the grey, tattered shawl that was around his neck and threw it on the bed before he pulled a piece of armour off of his chest, revealing his Human left pec. 

As his hands moved to his waist to untie the silver-buckled belt with the green sash, I interjected, “Okay, okay, I believe you. Please, stop.”

He grinned and narrowed his eyes at me mischievously before readjusting his armour and walking past me.

“Sorry about the smell by the way, I couldn’t find the air freshener,” he joked as he waltzed out the door with a light chuckle. I rolled my eyes.

_Maybe this won’t be as nice as I thought. He’s such a child!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! I hope you all enjoy it! :)

I took a quick shower, dressed quickly into my workout clothes, and headed downstairs to the breakfast table, where I was greeted by Reinhardt.

“Hello, young one!” he bellowed, smiling brightly at me. His beard curved upward, following his lips. “You just missed Genji and McCree. They headed over to the training hall.”

“Ahh! Have any toast, Reinhardt? I need to take my breakfast to go!” I exclaimed frantically. He shook his head but then motioned for me to wait and began to blend together a smoothie of some sort.

“Here is a breakfast smoothie. It is full of protein and vitamins! I can’t promise it will taste well, but it will energize you for your training today!” he explained as he handed it to me.

I took a sip of it and shuddered slightly at how thick and chalky it was, but thanked him quickly, rushing off towards the training hall. I gulped the drink down rapidly and shuddered some more as I entered the room to see Genji and McCree talking and joking around with each other. 

Genji had his mask off and was holding it under one of his arms, moving his hand as he spoke and grinning.

 _They must be good friends. I surmised as I entered._ Genji turned around and smiled at me before clicking his tongue chidingly.

“It’s about time, (Y/n)! You kept us waiting,” Genji declared, shaking his head. McCree frowned at me, as per usual, but then eyed the drink in my hand and his eyes widened.

“(Y/n)... is that... one of Reinhardt’s smoothies?” the cowboy asked. There was a look of disgust on his face and it was even growing pale.

“Y-yeah, I mean I was in a big hurry. I didn’t want you guys to have to wait on me this whole time, you know?” I explained.

“Shit, Genji get her some water, quick!” 

“I’m on it!” Genji called back, rushing over to a nearby cooler and pulling out a few bottles of water. He twisted the cap off and handed it to me. “Drink at least half of this now.”

“Why what’s wrong?” I demanded, beginning to sip the water. McCree scratched his head in embarrassment.

“Reinhardt’s a... big fellow. He needs a lot more protein than we do, and he often forgets that. Let’s just say that your stomach is gonna have a rough time of things...” he explained. I swallowed hard and Genji led me over to the fighting ring.

“Are you alright to practice?” he asked me calmly.

“Yeah, I’m totally fine!” I answered back quickly. He nodded, smiled, and motioned for McCree to join us.

“Then in that case, I would like for you to spar McCree. Light sparring with takedowns and tap outs. I want to see how you fare against him.”

“The answer will be: not very well,” McCree teased me, grinning flirtatiously. I scoffed.

“You sure it won’t be the other way around, McCree? I have some new tricks up my sleeves now.”

“Ha,” he goaded me, “you’re gonna need more than just ‘some’ tricks against me.”

“Ready up!” Genji commanded, stepping out of the ring and waiting for us to get centred before he told us to begin. 

I stared McCree down, tracking his movements and moving along with him as he began to circle me. His glare was intense, and his honey brown eyes darkened, boring into me.

Suddenly, he charged at me, moving to grab hold of me. I dropped to the ground and used my leg to sweep his out from under him. He fell to the ground with a hard thud, but quickly rolled with the motion, lunging at me once more. I hit his hands to the side forcefully so they wouldn’t grab me and push-kicked him in the stomach just hard enough to shove him backwards from me and gain some distance.

 _I’m not that strong. Fighting him with strength is foolish, but if I use my speed and leverage..._ McCree straightened up and grinned devilishly at me.

“Not bad, (Y/n)! Not bad at all, but still not good enough!” he praised me as he jumped up and neared me, throwing several punches at me. I dodged them and threw out several kicks that hit him in the torso.

We fought back and forth like this for a long while until Genji forced us to take a water break. I panted heavily as I sat against the side of the ring and took a hug sip of water. My stomach was starting to gurgle and there was an annoying pressure building up inside of it. I groaned quietly and rubbed it a bit before taking another drink of water.

McCree sat next to me and smiled. 

“Hey, good fightin’ so far! Didn’t think you had it in ya! Looks like you learned somethin’ from me and Genji, after all! Show me the rest of what you do,” he demanded as he drank his water slowly.

I nodded at him in determination and we both got back in the ring. My stomach was now in a lot of pain and a sharp wave tore through me, distracting me to the point where I didn’t even hear Genji tell us to begin. McCree flew at me, and this time, he was able to grab me before I could react.

I quickly yanked myself out of his grasp and whirled around him, climbing on top of him and wrapping my legs around his neck and holding his arms above his head. He let out a choked growl and purposefully dropped onto the floor hard, trying to shake me off, but I wasn’t budging, even as my back hit the firm floor.

I tightened my grip as he flailed, but as another sharp pain tore through me, I let out a yelp of dismay and released him, curling up onto the floor.

“What the hell, (Y/n)?! I thought we were havin’ a good, challenging fight here! Why would you just—” McCree started in disappointment.

“McCree,” Genji interrupted, “it’s the smoothie...” I writhed on the floor in pain and McCree swore under his breath, getting me some water and gently sitting me up. As I drank the water, he pat my shoulder softly.

“You’re gonna be fine. It’s just a bit of a shock is all.” He waited a few more moments until I had settled and then gently lifted me up into his arms. “Wrap your arms around me, (Y/n). I’m gonna carry you back to your room so you can rest up.”

I slid my arms around McCree’s neck, peering over my shoulder at Genji as he stood there, frowning slightly. I forced a smile at him and gave him a thumbs-up just before we left the room. McCree arrived outside my door, opened it, and carried me inside, placing me on the bed.

“Make sure you close the door. My cat is in here and I don’t want— ahh!” I groaned loudly as another sharp pain tore through me. McCree quickly closed the door and sat by my side on the bed.

I squinted at him in confusion and slight suspicion.

“Aren’t you supposed to... hate me or something?”

The cowboy sighed and removed his hat from his head, placing it next to him on the bed.

“Why would I hate you? So far, you haven’t done a single thing that would piss me off, so... I don’t see why I should,” he wondered aloud.

“Well, I mean,” I ran a hand through my hair nervously and looked away from him, “you were so sure I was a spy and you almost always were putting me down and shoving me away. It honestly hurt me. I just wanted to get to know you is all... I really like you, McCree.”

_Wait... did I mean that? That I like McCree? Maybe I didn’t explain myself right... I don’t mean that I like him in that lovey-dovey sort of way... did I?_

McCree gaped at me and then smiled half-heartedly.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised, much to my surprise, “I never meant to hurt you. I guess I... I guess I just have a natural deflection to people. It’s hard when so many people in your life have either used or betrayed you, you know?”

He stared off ahead of him, deep in thought and I wrapped my hand around his, fixing him with a warm smile.

“Well, I can promise you, for whatever that’s worth to you, that I won’t ever betray you, McCree...” I vowed. His eyes met mine and a faint smile played upon his lips. His warm, honey-brown irises pulled me in and filled me with longing. The pain in my stomach faded instantly, completely forgotten. “McCree... I...”

My mouth parted and my eyes fluttered down to meet his rosy lips. McCree’s eyes widened for a moment as he seemed to realise what I wanted, and his face drew nearer to mine. There was hesitation, but then, he leaned in and his mouth fell open, yearning to meet mine.

“Hey! I just came in to see how you were!” Genji exclaimed, standing in the doorway of my room. I let out a disappointed groan and McCree chuckled lightly as he sat back up.

“Doin’ alright,” McCree answered, nodding his head at Genji, “(Y/n) is still in a bit of pain, but hopefully, she’ll be ready for some late afternoon or evening training with a bit of rest.”

“I see,” Genji murmured. He wasn’t wearing his mask, and he had a strange look on his face that I couldn’t place.

“Oh shit! Genji close the door so that cat won’t—” McCree started when Luna’s black, furry body shot out from underneath the bed and darted out the door.

“Oops...” Genji said, wincing sheepishly. “I will go retrieve her—”

“No, it’s alright, I can do it. Besides, I’ve been the one spendin’ time with (Y/n), so I figure maybe you’d like to as well,” McCree cut in. He waved at the two of us, murmured a quick, “hope you feel better. See ya soon,” to me and took off after Luna.

Genji closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, sitting where McCree had been.

“So,” he began, grinning fiendishly, “that was an intense moment, was it not?”

“Intense...? What do you mean?” I pretended not to know.

“You and McCree? Did I not see you two almost kiss just before I walked in?” I breathed in and a sharp pain flooded my stomach once more.

“I... I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I lied, looking away from Genji in annoyance.

“Oh, come on, (Y/n)... we both know you’re lying. What else are you lying about, I wonder. Perhaps your stomach pain was an excuse to get him alone, hmm?” Genji ventured. “I wonder if you’d get that close to me then...”

He leaned down closer and closer to me and tilted my chin upwards as his face was almost right against my own. I could feel his warm breath against the side of my face as he angled to the side, nearing me teasingly.

“You’re wrong!” I bit back, glaring at him furiously as he smiled devilishly at me. Then, a strange sort of look appeared in his eyes and his smile faded as he withdrew.

He said nothing, but simply pulled a small bag of powder out of a small compartment on his cybersuit and poured it into my bottle of water.

“I... went to see Angela while McCree brought you here and asked her for something that I could give you to help your stomach. That powder is full of calcium and fibre. It should help,” he said quietly, rising from my bedside and walking back towards the door.

 _He's hot and cold. One minute, he teases me, the next, he flirts with me, and then finally, he shows me he cares. Is he... upset right now?_ I wondered, watching as he walked away.

I wanted him to look at me. I wanted him to come back. I wanted him to get close to me just like before, but to be honest and sincere with me instead of putting on this stupid act of his.

“Wait! Genji,” I called out to him. He turned around and raised one eyebrow at me with intrigue. “Thank you...” I finished, smiling at him warmly. I reached over and began drinking the water slowly and Genji nodded and left the room just as McCree came back with Luna in his arms.

They both left me to rest and I sighed deeply as I stared up at the ceiling.

 _What the hell was that? Genji acted so strangely towards me... He seemed so... flirtatious and forward, but in the end, he was kind to me. That look in his eyes. It appeared to be sadness... Maybe he was really worried about me?_ I pondered, taking a deep breath and forcing myself to my feet.

 _Maybe I should go see him... I don’t really feel like being alone right now, anyways._ I walked over to his room, taking my water bottle with me and opened the door without thinking. _Oh shit, it was open!_ I thought, reddening in embarrassment. I was about to shut it when I heard him speaking softly.

“私たちがまた家族になれることを願っています。 _I hope we can be a family again..._ 兄貴, _Big brother_...” Genji murmured to himself, running a finger over the picture in his hands. "あなたに言いたいことがたくさんあります。 _I have a lot to say to you."_

It was a photo of Hanzo and Genji when they were young, holding hands with a beautiful woman in a pink, white, and red kimono.

 _Is that... their mother?_ I wondered as I tried to sneak a little bit closer to find out. Another pain in my stomach tore through me and I let out a small hiss before slapping my hands over my mouth and fleeing the room.

“誰か？ _Who’s there?_ ” I heard him demand, but I was already heading back for my room. I snuck in and gave a big sigh of relief before slipping back underneath the safety of my covers. I drummed my fingers against my stomach as I stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

 _Hanzo and Genji used to be very close, I take it... but then, the Shimada Clan forced Hanzo to kill Genji... Still, Genji wishes that they can be as close as they once were. Maybe... maybe there’s something I can do._

A smile crept up on my lips as I hatched a plan and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! ^_^ Hope you guys enjoy and that you're being safe out there.

I woke up to a knock at the door and shot out of bed excitedly, rushing over to answer it, expecting it to be Genji. When McCree answered, I gaped and blushed.

“O-oh, McCree, it’s you. Come in, please,” I greeted him, smiling sheepishly. He walked in hesitantly and shut the door behind him.

“You seem almost disappointed to see me, (Y/n),” McCree admitted, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. “Were you expectin’ someone else?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Yeah, actually I was expecting Genji, but maybe you can help me out instead... You two are friends, right?” I inquired.

“Yeah, you could say we’re best buds. We’ve been through quite a bit together. We didn’t always see eye-to-eye, but we had each other’s back.” I nodded and smiled at him thoughtfully.

“Well... maybe you could help me, but... I want to make something impossible happen. Well, I should say improbable because it’s not really impossible but kinda close to be honest because—”

“What is it?” McCree cut in, grinning at me devilishly. Then, his smile turned into a frown and he looked away from me with a sigh. “Actually, no. Lemme guess... you want me to set you up on a date with him, right? Yeah, sure... whatever. I can do that.”

“Eww, what?! No way! A date with that... that... annoying flirt?! Ugh!” I exclaimed, shaking my head wildly. McCree’s smile came back, and he let out a roar of laughter.

“So, if he’s an annoying flirt, then what does that make me?”

“A good one who knows when to stop,” I bit back. McCree chuckled, but then he sighed deeply, took off his hat and ran a hand through his golden-brown hair.

A pensive, somewhat sorrowful look appeared on his face as he admitted, “You know, sometimes people flirt to mask the things they really feel on the inside because they’re afraid of how others might react if they saw the truth.” I gaped at the wise cowboy for several moments in shock.

 _Is he trying to tell me something about Genji?_ Suddenly, he chuckled, gave a small shrug and demanded that I tell him what I needed his help with.

“Well... I um, accidentally walked into Genji’s room without knocking and heard him say something. He wished that he and Hanzo could be a family again... I was wondering if you knew how I could bring them together.”

“Whoa there, Sunshine. Those are some really choppy uncharted waters you’re sailin’ in, and this Captain ain’t prepared to go down with his ship! Besides, why would you want to do this for Genji anyways? Didn’t you just suggest that you didn’t like him because he was an... ‘annoyin’ flirt,’?”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him, chuckling lightly.

“I never said I didn’t like him...” I turned away, bowing my head as I remember the times he was there for me. “From the moment he and Hanzo took me back to Overwatch, he was nothing but kind to me. While you were... suspecting me of being a spy and all... he believed in me and he’s been here for me this whole time. I’d really like to do something for him to repay the favour.”

McCree let out a low hum and another frown formed on his face. There was something solemn and sad about his expression and it made me uneasy.

“Are you alright?” I asked him gently.

“Yeah,” he answered, smiling brightly at me and snapping out of his previously gloomy state, “I’m fine, and I’d be happy to help ya out! We can start after dinner. I’ll get Hanzo to train with you and Genji this time, how about that?”

“That’ll work!” I cheered, rushing into McCree and hugging him tightly. I heard a small gasp escape him and he hugged me back, pulling me into him. When I pulled back, the look on his face was bittersweet. “Okay seriously, what’s wrong, Cowboy?”

“Nothin’! You’re imaginin’ things, (y/n),” he growled playfully, putting his hat back on, and tipping it at me before walking out the door. I stared at him in confusion as he left, wondering what made him so upset.

I put my fingers to my lips and sighed, remembering how close we came to kissing each other.

_Could he... like me? Nah, he’s been so crude to me, accusing me of being a spy and everything else... There’s no way..._

I got changed into my workout clothes and headed downstairs for dinner. I took my plate from Reinhardt, thanked him, and walked over to the table. At the dinner table, I saw Hanzo sitting by himself and dared to sit next to him. He raised an eyebrow at me, looking me up and down before letting out a low grunt of acknowledgement.

“Yes?” he demanded, taking a sip of his drink.

“I just thought you might want some company is all. You’re sitting over here all by yourself and look really lonely,” I admitted. Hanzo sighed deeply, letting a low growl out as he did so, and sounding somewhat like an angry, old, bear.

“Does a person who purposefully sits far away from everyone else seem as though they desire company?”

“W-well... I guess not...” I said, hanging my head. Then, I raised it belligerently. “However, one could also make the argument that it’s a cry for help; a silent pleading, if you will, that someone will notice the odd man out and embrace him.”

I grinned brightly and Hanzo turned and glared at me.

“One could... However, whoever ‘one’ is could also be a very dead person if they were to make that argument,” he growled suggestively. I chuckled lightly, unphased by his veiled threat and he shook his head and shot me a tired, incredulous look. “Hopeless...”

“Maybe... but I think there’s hope for you yet,” I joked back at him. He stared at me with wide, surprised eyes for a moment before turning his gaze back to his food and taking a bite of steak.

“You have been hanging out with Genji far too much. You are both foolishly hopeful.”

“You may be right, brother,” Genji declared as he sat down across from us, “however, it is those without hope who lose the will to fight in battle.”

“Ha! And what exactly is it that they hope for?”

“Time, of course,” Genji responded evenly, spearing a piece of steak and pointing it at me, “for example, I’d be completely crushed if my time was cut short for me to gaze upon this rare beauty.”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, well gazing is all you’re ever gonna do. あなたは本当に最低! すけべひと。 _You’re the worst. Creep..._ ” Hanzo chuckled and then his chortles evolved into a booming bout of laughter at the sight of Genji’s taken aback face.

“It appears your playboy days are over, Genji,” Hanzo declared, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“うるさいな！ _Shut up!_ ” Genji growled at his brother playfully before turning to look at me. “ね、 _Hey,_ you didn’t really mean that about me, did you? Perhaps that word in Japanese doesn’t mean what you meant it to mean, hmm?” His eyes were pleading the way they searched mine and I stared into them, glaring at him with determination. 

_Is he trying to seduce me? Is he really using the puppy dog eyes on me right now?!_

“No, of course not, Genji! I didn’t mean that,” I said with a small laugh. Then, I frowned and fixed him with a piercing glare. “I meant to call you a pathetic pervert.” 

Hanzo roared with laughter and a gasp escaped Genji’s lips. His head tilted downwards ever so slightly.

“そですか。。。 _Oh... really...”_ he murmured in disappointment. Hanzo finally controlled himself, wiping a tear out of his eyes.

“You have wit! Maybe I will enjoy training with you after all (y/n),” Hanzo declared, smiling warmly at me with narrowed eyebrows.

“Wait, Hanzo is joining us for training?” Genji asked in confusion.

“Oh right! Yeah, I was talking to McCree and he and I thought it might be a good idea to have Hanzo join us and then they maybe switch off every once in awhile so that I can test my abilities and we can practice with different people.”

Genji frowned but nodded in acceptance.

 _I hope they get along..._ I prayed as I finished my food. Hanzo and Genji finished their food shortly after me and we all walked to the practice room together.

“Alright, (y/n), it has been awhile since we have done archery practice. Would you care to meditate and then shoot?” Hanzo asked me.

“Sure! I’d love to!” I exclaimed, grinning with excitement.

“Yes, however Hanzo, have you forgotten that she is my student?” Genji suddenly interrupted.

“That’s right, I had forgotten. A student should be well-rounded. Just how much archery have you practiced with her?” Hanzo bit back, sitting down and readying himself for meditation.

“None, but—” Genji started.

“Hmm,” Hanzo interrupted in disappointment. “It appears that you are already failing her as a Sensei then. Is it only the sword she knows? Foolish. She needs to be able to use a variety of weapons in battle. Everything can be a weapon if used right.”

Genji frowned, bowing his head with a scowl on his face. I gaped sadly over at him, realising that I couldn’t just stand by and watch Hanzo bash his brother.

“Actually, Hanzo, Genji has taught me quite a bit! I know how to use shuriken, sword, short sword, some kung fu, and a few other things. McCree also taught me some fighting skills!” I piped up, defending Genji. Genji lifted his head and smiled warmly at me.

“Very well then, maybe we should meditate and begin sparring first so that I have an idea of what you can do,” Hanzo said before he began to meditate.

I sat down behind Hanzo and Genji sat down next to me, letting out a light groan of what I assumed was impatience.

“Don’t worry... I’m sure he’ll come around,” I soothed Genji, placing my hand over his as he put his hands in his lap, sitting in seiza with his knees beneath him. He fixed me with a weak smile and then focused ahead of him, forming an oval with his hands and closing his eyes as he breathed deeply.

When we had finished meditating, Hanzo invited me to enter the ring with him. I followed after him and noticed Genji watching me with a worried look on his face.

“We shall do three rounds of tap-out sparring,” Hanzo declared, “and you may use any attack you see fit.” I nodded at him and readied myself for his attacks. Genji gave us the command to start and

Hanzo tore at me with breakneck speed.

 _He’s so fast!_ I thought frantically as I struggled to dodge his attacks. I took one step too far and tumbled out of the ring, hitting my back on the hard ground. I groaned loudly and Genji rushed over to help me up.

“Hmph! Is this what you were taught? Pathetic! The first round belongs to me!” Hanzo declared. His words stung and I frowned in disappointment at myself.

“Don’t give up,” Genji murmured to me softly, still holding my hand. I gaped at his sincerity and smiled warmly at him, nodding as I gently removed my hand from his.

_He believes in me. I need to believe in both myself and him as well. I'll use the skills I was taught and win._

“I won’t let you down,” I vowed, balling my fists and entering the ring once more. Genji gave the order to begin once more and Hanzo rushed at me the same way as before. I moved out of the way at the last moment and elbowed him in the kidney before kicking his legs out from under him. He rolled with the impact, but as he regained his footing, I was right there and kicked him once more, making him fly out of the ring.

As he snarled and jumped to his feet, I smiled and said, “I believe the second round belongs to me, Hanzo.” Hanzo sighed and nodded at me before climbing back into the ring. Genji gave the command to begin one last time, but this time, Hanzo didn’t run at me. 

Instead, he got into a strange fighting stance that I hadn’t seen before and began to weave back and forth gracefully. He almost looked like a snake that was gliding its body up out of tall grass. I circled him warily, looking for an opening and found it. In this stance, his legs were spread far apart.

 _Far enough for me to slide beneath! It’s a long shot, but I’ll have to take it. Surely, he hasn’t seen a move like this before!_ I pondered as I steeled myself and sprinted at him. At the last possible second, I dropped my body and he lunged at me with his arms, attempting to grab me.

A gasp escaped him as he grabbed the air in front of him and I slid between his legs, whirling around and kicking them out from under him. I climbed on top of him and attempted to hold him in a body lock, but unfortunately, he was much faster. He writhed around and took control of the situation, wrapping one arm around my neck and the other around my torso, pulling my arms flush against my body.

After trying and failing to escape, I tapped out, frowning sadly. Hanzo slowly released me and I hung my head.

“Even though I won,” Hanzo began, staring down at me and panting heavily with exertion, “that move was most impressive. You showed me a weakness in my stance.” I looked up at him and he reached a hand down to help me up. I took it and smiled at him.

“To be honest, I didn’t teach her that and neither did McCree,” Genji admitted, scratching his head. “We taught her to analyse a situation before rushing in, but she came up with that move on her own.”

“Hm! It sounds as if you are quite the prodigy then! I would like to train with you even more. You may be benefiting some from my brother’s teachings, but you would benefit even more from the both of us instructing you.” Hanzo and I looked over at Genji and he nodded in agreement.

I smiled excitedly at the two of them, happy that I would have two Sensei instead of just one. Little did I know that happiness would quickly fade in the coming days as the two of them really spent more time arguing than teaching. They argued over petty things that became even more petty as they hurled insults at each other like children.

I rolled my eyes and practiced my usual warm-up drills. It had been almost two weeks since they had agreed to both be part of my training and almost every day their fights got more and more intense.

This time, I zoned out and almost wish I hadn’t as I missed the spark that threatened to ignite a huge explosion.

Genji had muttered something that I didn’t hear and the atmosphere in the room suddenly shifted into something extremely threatening. I turned to look at the two of them in shock and watched in awe as Hanzo’s dragon tattoo began to light up a bright blue and he gritted his teeth angrily. Genji’s suit flashed a bright red and his Human eyes glowed red as well.

“ああ、兄貴、また俺を殺すつもりですか? _Oh, big brother, are you going to kill me again?”_ Genji snarled, grinning threateningly.

My eyes widened in fear as the tension in the room became horrendous.

“一度失敗しました。もう失敗しない! _I failed once. I won’t fail again!”_ Hanzo bit back as his eyes glowed a bright icy blue. I gasped as I watched the two of them gritting their teeth at each other.

“Hey! Genji! Hanzo! Please stop!” I begged them. They ignored me and began circling each other. I panted nervously and rushed over to the weapons rack.

 _If I attack them, they’ll have to focus their attention on me or else they will get hurt. Maybe I can fix this!_ I thought as I chose the biggest weapon I could lift and took it off the rack. It was a medium-sized Warhammer and I could barely hold it, but I knew I could swing it at least once. I attached a sword and sheath to my hip and rushed at Hanzo and Genji without a second thought.

Their presence scared me. Hanzo’s was furious, murderous, and warlike while Genji’s was animalistic, angry, and vengeful. I yelled loudly as I rushed in and my own presence, annoyed and devoid of patience, made them both jump backwards as I swung the War-hammer at them haphazardly and drew my sword.

“You will stop this right now, or else you will be so caught up in your petty fight that you will miss a real threat,” I snarled, panting heavily.

“And just what is that?” Genji demanded, frowning at me through gritted teeth.

“Me.”

I rushed at Hanzo first, swinging my sword at him and his eyes went wide as he backed up and just barely managed to grab his bow and block my downward strike. I jumped up and kicked my feet off of the bow, launching myself back towards Genji and attacking him as well. 

Genji dodged my attacks much more readily than Hanzo did, but he didn’t have his sword on him at that moment and as I cornered him, he caught my blade with his cybernetic hand, struggling against me. I kicked him in the torso and rushed back towards the weapon rack, grabbing a bag of shuriken, some flashbangs, and two throwing daggers.

I took out two shuriken and flung them at Hanzo, who used his bow to deflect them at the nearby wall, before he began to nock an arrow into it. I threw a dagger at him and it knocked the arrow right out of his bow. A loud snarl escaped his throat and I laughed loudly before turning and seeing that Genji had snuck up on me from behind.

“Enough!” he growled loudly, grabbing at me. I sidestepped and used another of the daggers I had to bash him in the chin with the butt of it before whirling around and kicking him away.

With my attacks, I made it very clear that the only way they could defeat me is if they worked together. Genji and Hanzo both panted heavily now and the glow from their bodies was gone. Genji’s suit had returned to its normal green colour and Hanzo’s tattoo was the elegant, painted dragon once more. Their eyes met across the battlefield and Genji nodded at Hanzo before they both rushed in for the attack.

I threw my remaining dagger at Hanzo viciously. He blocked and I drew my sword once more. I was able to ward them off for a few more moments before Hanzo slid his bow over my sword and twisted it, yanking it out of my hands just as Genji knocked me to the ground, pinning me into it. I was about to try to wriggle out of his grasp and attack once more, but he placed a shuriken against my neck.

“Yield,” he commanded darkly. I struggled to breathe as my anxiety took hold of me. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I tapped out, and he released me. I slowly and shakily rose to my feet.

_Good... so I was able to stop them from fighting... but at what cost? Will they not just fight again about something else next time? What happens if their fight gets out of control?_

“Well,” Genji remarked slyly, grinning fiendishly, “I guess this answers the question I had about you being dom or sub.” I whirled around angrily and when he saw the look on my face, his smile disappeared and was replaced with shock.

“You’re really going to flirt and joke around with me now of all times?!” I shouted at him in disbelief. He bowed his head guiltily but approached me.

“(Y/n), I—"

“No... just... don’t even talk to me right now.” I rejected him, glaring profusely at him. He bowed his head in shame and gritted his teeth. Hanzo walked over to stand beside his brother and I spoke quietly. “You two worked so well together, but it was because you had a common enemy; a villain... Me.”

I balled up my fists angrily, shaking my head in disbelief.

“Why can’t you two just admit you love each other and forgive each other?! Why... did it take me threatening you for you to come together?” I shuddered slightly as more tears fell and trudged out of the training room just as McCree walked into the room. He went to comfort me, but I held out a hand to stop him and shook my head as I continued to leave.

My hands were shaking uncontrollably and I felt nauseous and panicky. In order to help them work together, I had become a villain, and I wasn't even sure if it had worked.

 _Damn you, Genji... you're so selfish..._ I cursed internally, wiping the tears from my eyes as I made it back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! Hope you all enjoy! :)  
> Stay safe out there! :D

I headed back to my bedroom and fell down on the bed, pulling my pillow over my face in frustration as I sobbed uncontrollably, letting out all the stress I was feeling. Finally, I forced myself up out of bed and took a quick shower before turning in for the night. As I lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling sadly, Luna jumped up on the bed and curled up beside me, trying to make me feel better. I scratched her behind her ears and smiled.

“At least you’re here for me, Luna...” I murmured.

“And... I am now too,” Genji suddenly murmured, peeking into my room. Luna jumped off the bed and hid underneath it. “Sorry... the door was unlocked. May I come in?” I nodded slowly, eyeing him warily as he approached my bed and sat on the edge of it beside me.

“I... really am sorry, and I know that Hanzo is as well. The way that we behaved—that I behaved was unacceptable and childish. I hope you can forgive me,” he murmured softly, bowing his head.

“Yes, I can, and I do,” I told him. Even so, I was still a bit upset.

“Can I ask a curious question of you?” Genji suddenly inquired. I nodded. “I noticed that these past few weeks, you have been trying to bring me and Hanzo together. Why?”

I chuckled sadly and sighed deeply, running a hand through my hair nervously. I told Genji about how I saw him holding the photo in his hands and heard him murmur his wish about wanting him and his brother to be a family once more.

“I just... I really wanted to bring you together. I can tell you love each other, but... I guess I was wrong to try...” I admitted sadly. Genji let out a grunt of acknowledgement and shook his head.

“(Y/n)... what I was asking for was nothing more than a fairy tale...” Genji declared. I bowed my head sadly and tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill over. “Until today,” he finished.

I raised my head, gaping at Genji as streaks of wet ran down my face.

“You brought us together, after all, (Y/n). It was extremely foolish, but both Hanzo and I agreed that us fighting was what had hurt you. We talked with each other for a while and apologised to each other. It’s... not us coming together, but it is a start; a first step.”

I smiled brightly at Genji and he wiped away my tears with his Human hand.

“We have you to thank, or rather, I do...”

A different sort of look appeared on his face and I stared at him curiously now. Before, he had flirted with me shamelessly, but now, it seemed like he genuinely wanted me. He ran his hand along my face, leaned in, and pressed his lips against my forehead softly.

It was such a delicate, emotional display of affection that I was taken aback. My lips trembled and more tears spilled across my cheeks as I struggled not to cry. 

_Despite his façade, he really cares about me, doesn’t he?_ I realised as he pulled back from me.

“やれやれ。。。おい、泣かないで。。。 _Good grief... Hey, don’t cry...”_ he murmured, wiping my tears away once more. As he was about to finish, I pressed his hand against the side of my face and stared into his eyes, searching them.

He gaped at me in surprise and froze as if he was unsure about what to do. Then, I gathered up my courage, took a deep breath, and leaned into him, pressing my lips against his. He let out a startled moan as our mouths met each other, but then he melted into it.

He didn’t wrap his arms around me and neither did I wrap my arms around him. We just sat there, letting our mouths display our affection; less affection and more of a curiosity we had for each other.

When the kiss had finished, we leaned back and I went to gaze into his eyes once more, but he had turned his head away from me. His mouth was parted, and he was breathing heavily. He almost looked afraid of something. He rose to his feet and turned towards the door.

“I... I look...” he began softly before clearing his throat loudly and starting again. “I look forward to seeing you for training tomorrow. If we work hard together, you can eventually become an Overwatch agent, you know. Most people would take several months to train, but I believe that you could become strong enough to take the test this next week since you have been training diligently for a month now.”

“I can’t wait till tomorrow then,” I said meekly, watching as he nodded his head and slowly left the room. As he approached my door, he turned as if to say something else, but then walked out. I pressed my fingers to my lips and wondered if I was wrong to take that leap of faith.

I reluctantly turned off the lights, curled up, pulled the covers over me, and fell asleep. The next morning, I got up, dressed in my workout clothes, and headed out the door to find McCree walking out into the hallway from his room.

“Oh, hey there, (y/n), care to walk with me to the mess hall?” he invited me.

“Sure,” I told him, smiling at him as I took his arm in my own. “Will you be training with me and Genji today?” I asked him as we walked along.

“Yeah,” he said with a wince, “he told me about the, uh, interaction the three of ya’ll had last night and thought it might be a good idea if me and Hanzo switch off for a little while.” I bowed my head guiltily and nodded in understanding.

“Well, I look forward to learning from you, McCree,” I told him honestly, smiling up at him. We stopped just outside of the dining area and he grabbed both of my hands in his, staring at me with a piercing gaze that was full of emotion.

“(Y/n)... I need to know something,” he began, “the other night awhile back, we almost... I mean... I wanted to kiss you, before we were interrupted. What do you... feel about that?”

“Wow,” I remarked, smiling brightly at him, “this conversation, this question doesn’t sound much like you at all, McCree.” He scratched his head in embarrassment and grinned sheepishly at me.

“Yeah, I asked Angela what I should say about it and she gave me a bit of advice. Humbled my dumbass self a bit,” he joked. I laughed heartily and bit my lip as I stared up into his eyes deep in thought.

Although I knew what ‘almost kiss’ he was talking about, the only kiss on my mind was the one I had shared with Genji last night.

I gaped at him and sighed heavily before admitting, “I’m... I’m not sure. It... excites me honestly, but... I just don’t know. There’s so much going on right now and this is all happening before the Gauntlet so...”

“Yeah, that’s right you have your test comin’ up soon,” McCree exclaimed, smiling warmly at me, “you’ve really come a long way, (y/n). Remember back when I suspected you of being a spy?”

“Ugh... don’t remind me!” I groaned, eliciting a good-natured chuckle out of him. Then, I stared at him seriously. His honey-brown eyes gleaming expectantly at me. “Okay, how about this... give me until after the Gauntlet and I’ll give you a definite answer then. Before that, we can just... see how things go. Sound good?”

“Yeah,” he admitted, smiling even more brightly now, “sounds great.” His hand brushed against my face and as it was about to fall back down to his side, Genji appeared.

“Yo!” he exclaimed, walking up to us. McCree quickly stepped back from me, gaining a bit of distance. “What’s going on?”

“Ah... nothin’ much. (Y/n) and I were just discussin’ the Gauntlet comin’ up,” McCree answered him.

“Among other things,” I flirted coyly, flashing him a grin. Then, I turned to Genji. “Speaking of which, I need to speak with you. Excuse us, McCree.” I pulled him off to the side and paced nervously as I tried to form the words I wanted to say. He leaned up against the nearby wall and tapped his finger impatiently against his armour, making a light, repetitive chinking noise.

_Why the hell is this so damn hard? I just need to ask him what he feels about me!_

“Wh-what did you think about the kiss last night?” I demanded awkwardly before cringing with embarrassment.

_Real fucking smooth, (y/n)..._

“What did I think? It was nice, but... isn’t almost every kiss?” he responded loosely with a shrug. My heart sank.

“So,” I began somewhat disappointed, “what you’re saying is that it was no special to you than any other kiss you’ve had?”

“Yes,” he said evenly. I quickly turned away from him and balled my fists up tightly as I tried to prevent myself from crying. I took several unsteady breaths before whirling around and confronting him.

“Well then, since you obviously don’t feel anything for me, I have news for you. McCree likes me! I’m not sure how much, but I’m pretty sure a kiss from me would mean the world to him. I don’t need you flirting with me uncontrollably only to make out with me and say it was just like every other kiss you’ve had!”

He stared at me with no expression on his face while I bared my soul to him.

“I’m sick of this... you flirt with me, tease me, and taunt me but it’s just some sort of game to you. I thought that last night’s kiss was—” I shook my head to stop myself from speaking and took in a deep breath.

“It doesn’t matter. My point is that I’m going to take a chance on McCree since he put himself out there and took a chance on me. I know you two are best friends, so I just wanted to let you know.”

“おめでとう。 _Congratulations,_ ” he murmured, smiling at me. I could tell his smile was fake though, forced. It made me wary of him the way that it appeared to be less of a smile and more similar to how an animal snarls as it bares its teeth.

“Thank you, Genji,” I told him as I turned away and headed towards the dining area. I caught up with McCree and gently touched his shoulder as I greeted him. He stood and pulled out my chair for me, and I sat by him at the table while Reinhardt served everyone a hot meal. This time, it was pancakes, bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs with a side of hashbrowns.

As we ate, I wrapped my left hand over the rugged gunslinger’s, and he turned to look at me with a bit of syrup at the corner of his mouth. I chuckled and wiped it off before licking my finger slyly. He gaped at me in shock and I nodded as if answering his silent question.

“I have my answer, McCree... I’ve decided that maybe you and I—” I was interrupted by a loud yawn and watched as Genji clunked down in his seat across from us.

“Reinhardt’s cooking looks as amazing as ever!” he exclaimed, patting the large, white-bearded, German man on the back as he served his meal. “Good morning, (y/n), McCree, how are you both doing today? Are you ready for training?”

McCree was smiling at Genji, but I was glaring at him. Genji’s eyes shone with recognition; he knew exactly what he was doing, and I was pissed.

“おっとっと! _Oops!_ Did I... interrupt something here?” he asked, playing the fool. I maintained my glare. McCree grinned at him awkwardly.

“Nah, I mean—” McCree began.

“Yes. Yes, you did,” I declared, staring the ninja down. McCree’s gaze flashed over to me and he had a look of shock on his face.

“Ah, I apologise. Maybe you could continue that discussion after training then. You do have a very important test coming up that is vital to you officially joining Overwatch, yes?” Genji remarked slyly, leaning his head on one of his hands and smirking.

I let out a low growl and McCree leaned closer to me.

“What the hell is going on?” he demanded.

“Nothing good. I’ll tell you everything later, I promise,” I vowed, not taking my eyes off Genji. He smirked as he shovelled several forkfuls of pancake into his mouth and tore into the bacon. He waved a piece of bacon teasingly at me before tossing it into his mouth.

“When you say later...” McCree trailed off suggestively. I quickly realised that I was letting Genji’s annoyingly childish behaviour distract me from exploring everything that McCree and I could be. I turned my head towards the eager cowboy and smiled, staring into his warm brown eyes.

Then, I kissed him on the lips hard, making him yearn for more as I drew back. I was shocked to realise that despite how warm and nice it was, I didn’t feel anything like what I felt with Genji the night before.

“Tonight,” I declared, “your place?” I grinned and his expression matched my own.

“It’d be my pleasure to have you, ma’am,” he flirted, tipping his hat.

“Unless I have you first,” I countered, biting my lip. McCree chuckled darkly and leaned back in his seat, focusing on his food.

Genji stared at us with a blank expression on his face and his suit flickered red once, very quickly before reverting back to its normal green colour. I grinned at him goadingly and raised my glass of milk in a toast before taking a long sip of it.

“Hmm...” Genji began softly, “there are some things I’d like to go over in the practice room before we train, so I will make my way there now.” He stood up and briskly walked out of the room.

Moments later, there was a loud crack of what sounded like thunder and when we all rushed to see what had happened, there was a medium-sized hole in the wall where something had hit it at full-force, making a crater.

I sighed deeply.

_Genji... was that you?_ I wondered, feeling somewhat guilty. I sighed and shook my head and McCree wrapped his arm around me, staring down at me in confusion.

“Hey, I’m going to go ahead over to the practice room. You finish your food, alright?” I informed McCree, hugging him tightly.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, hugging me back before giving me a mock salute, “I’ll be along shortly.” I nodded and smiled back at him before trudging towards the training hall with a heavy heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! Hope you enjoy! ^_^
> 
> This ones got some heavy sorta topics. Homewrecking kinda stuff, and drinking, but if these hit a bit close to home, then ya know... take a breather and come back to it, or avoid it. Just letting ya know <3

As I arrived at the first room, I saw Genji sitting in the middle of the floor meditating quietly while he was surrounded by a bunch of training dummy pieces.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself before walking quietly into the room.

“Genji,” I began, watching his suit turn a vivid red for several seconds before reverting back to its normal green, “I’m sorry... I tried to give you a chance to tell me if you felt something about me, but you—”

“I don’t feel anything for you, (y/n),” he interrupted me. My heart stung.

“Then, why are you so angry?” I demanded in frustration, sniffling slightly as my eyes welled up with tears.

“I am not,” he lied poorly.

“You are! Don’t pretend like it wasn’t you who punched a damn crater into the concrete wall!” Genji said nothing and didn’t move either, fully focused on his meditation. I sighed heavily and sat down in front of him.

“The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Genji. I really... care about you.”

He squinted his eyes open at me and searched mine for verity. Then, he gaped at me as he saw the tears forming in my eyes, and the same exact look on his face as last night appeared there once more, making me question everything.

“Please,” I begged him, “tell me what you want, Genji.”

“What I want...” he breathed, staring at me hazily just before the door to the training room opened and McCree walked in. “...you can’t give to me,” he finished, staring at me matter-of-factly as he rose to his feet.

“Genji, then... is everything okay between us? I want to make things right,” I said seriously.

“Don’t worry about it,” he dismissed as he jumped into the middle of the floor. McCree let out a low whistle as he eyed the decimated training dummies.

“You must’ve had one hell of a warmup, huh, Genji?” he praised him with a grin.

“Indeed,” Genji said evenly, smiling back at McCree before he got into the ring. Genji led us in doing warmup stretches and then we began to practice fighting techniques. We practiced for a long while before it was time to spar. 

“Now, I usually spar against (y/n), so McCree, why don’t you step into the ring with her?” Genji suggested.

“Alright,” McCree agreed. I hesitated, looking over at Genji, who stared at me emotionlessly for a moment before smiling quickly. I swallowed hard and stepped into the ring, not knowing what to expect.

“Okay,” Genji began, “this lesson will be how to fight an opponent when various emotions are involved.” McCree and I blushed and looked away from each other. “Take this for example... Amélie Lacroix... she was beloved by many here at Overwatch until she was brainwashed by Talon and forced to kill Gerard, right?”

McCree narrowed his eyes at Genji and scowled, gritting his teeth.

“There may come a time when you have to fight someone you care about such as a friend or a... lover,” Genji said, letting the word ‘lover’ slide off the tip of his tongue like poison filling the air, “and this training is to help prepare you for that exact scenario.”

“No,” I said, beginning to step out of the ring.

“No?” Genji demanded, raising an eyebrow at me curiously.

“No, I refuse to fight McCree with that sort of ferocity right now.”

“Hmm, very well. Then, I shall step into the ring with him,” Genji declared, rising from his spot. I stared at him and his cold, piercing gaze that locked onto me made me shiver.

_What if he loses control like he did in the hallway? Or with these practice dummies? I can’t let him fight right now._

“Never mind, you’re right. I am going to have to fight my friends in the Gauntlet anyways, so I suppose this is good training,” I said quickly, stepping back into the ring. Genji smiled and sat back down.

“Very well then, you two may begin when you’re ready,” he declared, watching us pensively.

 _He’s planning something... but what?_ I wondered, not paying any attention to McCree, who was charging at me. He punched me across the face, and I stumbled backwards.

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry, (y/n), you usually block that... You alright?” he quickly apologised, walking over and reaching out to me. I launched a kick at him, and it hit him in the abs. He rolled backwards and stood back up, getting into a fighting stance as I smiled at him.

“Never better, cowboy. Keep your guard up,” I teased him, biting my lip seductively. He chuckled darkly and rushed me again. This time, our attention was on each other and we swung at each other back and forth, attacking and defending until I found an opening and took it. I launched an uppercut and hit him in the jaw before knocking his legs out from under him and attempting to grapple him on the ground.

We both came to an upright position, our faces inches apart as we grabbed each other and strove for dominance.

“やれやれ、 _Oh my,_ doesn’t this look familiar? It reminds me of last night, wouldn’t you say, (y/n)?” Genji suddenly asked. McCree and I froze.

“Last night?” McCree demanded, staring at me with an intense expression on his face.

“Yes, I told you I was going to explain later, but—” I started.

“Yes, (y/n) gave me quite the goodnight kiss, you know. Or... did she not tell you about that?” Genji goaded the two of us with a fake look of surprise on his face. I glared at him, losing my focus and

McCree took that opportunity to roughly twist my body around and shove me into the ground, pressing my arms behind my back painfully.

“It looks as though you lost focus there, (y/n), just as you seem to outside of battle,” McCree growled as I tapped out. He tossed me against the mat and began to climb out of the ring, heading for the exit.

“No, McCree, you don’t understand! I went and spoke with G—” I began to explain, waving my arms frantically.

“I don’t care who the hell you spoke to! You didn’t speak to me!” he exclaimed.

“I know... I wanted to, but I figured tonight when we met in private, I would tell you the whole truth and leave nothing out. I swear, McCree... Jesse... please believe me! I had no intention of hurting you or stringing you along!” I cried desperately.

McCree held up a hand to stop me.

“Well... consider whatever intentions you had for me to be on standby. I need time to think,” he growled, shaking his head. “Also, I think it goes without saying that our plans tonight have been cancelled.”

As he walked out the door, I fell to my knees, letting out a sorrowful sigh. My heart caught in my chest and I was having trouble breathing as I struggled against my tears. The sound of Genji’s soft footsteps reached my ears and I glared in his direction.

“You toyed with both of us and lost us both. How do you feel now?” Genji demanded coldly.

“I didn’t toy with anyone... you did...” I declared, rising to my feet and willing myself to face him. I gritted my teeth as I walked towards him. “I gave you a chance to tell me how you felt, and you blew me off! I told you I was going to take a chance on McCree, and you tried to sabotage it! I tried to make amends and make sure we were okay, and you betrayed me!” 

As I yelled at him, I stepped forward until we were almost face to face. 

“The kiss we had last night meant a lot more to me than you may ever know. It may have meant nothing to you, but for me... it was the potential start of something amazing,” I admitted, searching his eyes. I could see a glint of regret there. 

“By the way, you lost more than just me today. You probably lost McCree as a friend too. You didn’t just hurt me, but him as well, and he had _no_ idea what was going on. You definitely lost me as a student. I’m not sure who I want to train me now, but it won’t be you. I can’t do this anymore, Genji... and I _won't,_ ”

I turned and rushed out of the training room, refusing to look back at him. I found myself wandering until I reached the game room, where Hana, Brigitte, and Lucio where playing what looked like 16-Bit Hero.

“Ha ha!” Hana exclaimed, standing up and cheering loudly, raising her controller high while Lucio and Brigitte groaned loudly. Hana froze as she saw the look on my face.

“Honestly, Hana,” Lucio declared, “I’m almost tempted to ask you to let us win!”

“Psh!” Brigitte scoffed, “No way! That’s no better than cheating! I’ll get good enough and thrash her myself!”

“Hey Lucio,” Hana said, still looking at me, “sorry, but let’s call it a night. I have a feeling (y/n) needs a girls night.”

“Oh man,” Lucio remarked, looking back at me sadly before walking over to me and giving me a big hug. “Not sure what happened, but I’m sorry... You’re with all of us here and we’re family, no matter what. Things will get better soon, I’m sure of it.”

“Thanks, Lucio,” I murmured, pulling out of the hug and sniffling as I smiled warmly at him. He took off and Hana stood straight in front of Brigitte.

“Ten-hut!” Hana yelled. Brigitte straightened up and stood at attention. “We are going to have a girl’s night because (y/n) is feeling really blue! Therefore, we are going to need alcohol, movies, snacks, and games!”

“Sir, yes sir!” Brigitte shouted with a comical salute. I giggled, despite myself, and Brigitte continued, “I can get the drinks and snacks, sir!”

“Very well then. I will bring the movies and games. Carry on soldier, and we’ll meet in my room! At ease!” Hana shouted, saluting back at Brigitte and grabbing me by the arm. She collected a bunch of games and movies from the TV stand and led me upstairs to her room.

She motioned to the bed and I took my shoes off and sat down on the edge of it. She popped a video game into her console and the words “Heroes of the Storm” popped up on the screen as she sat down and played. 

“Would you like a turn or two?” she asked me after her first round.

I shrugged and took the controller. I chose Sylvanas Windrunner and started to really wreck the enemy team.

“Oooh! Doing well, just make sure you’re smart about using her one ability where...” Hana sat beside me, excitedly giving me instructions as I played the game. Just as I won, Brigitte entered the room with a tray of dinner, and alcohol and snacks in a plastic bag around her arm.

“Yes!” Hana exclaimed, “Once again, Brigitte brings the goods!”

“I thought you couldn’t drink until you were 21...” I suggested slyly.

“In South Korea, the age is 19! Plus, we are in Gibraltar now, where the drinking age is 18!” she exclaimed excitedly. I shook my head and chuckled lightly.

“Well then,” I started, “what are we waiting for?”

We poured each other hard liquor and spoke with each other for awhile. They insisted I tell them about what happened, but I resisted... until my seventh shot of whiskey.

“He just... doesn’t get it, you know...? I like him, and I thought he liked me too, but he just seems to wanna make me mis-er-able...” I blabbered drunkenly as I took a bite of one of the sandwiches that Reinhardt had made for us.

“And it was totally wrong of him to do that. It’s not your fault he can’t comm...comm... communicate right!” Hana stammered. Her cheeks were bright red. Brigitte nodded, drinking a Swedish beer as she listened intently. There was a faint redness to her cheeks, but she wasn’t nearly as drunk as either of us.

Several beers, four shots of Soju, and five shots of Whiskey later, Brigitte stood up straight, slammed her tankard of beer down, and shouted, “We should give him a piece of our mind! Both of them! Men are fools! Why can’t they juss-say what they mean anyways?”

“Nah, iss not your place to gripe at him, but it is mine. I should talk to him tomo—” I began.

“We should head to Genji’s room right now!” Hana shouted.

“Yeah! Then, you could tell him how you really feel!” Brigitte exclaimed.

Before I could object or agree to anything, the two of them linked arms with me and dragged me down the hallway to Genji’s room. They knocked on the door and then whispered “good luck” to me as they stumbled off quickly.

 _Wait... what?!_ As I stood in front of the door, my heart pounded. I was too drunk to really feel much anxiety, but I was still worried all the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch but I own this story! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it! Stay safe out there everyone!

As I stood in front of Genji's door, my heart pounded. I was too drunk to really feel much anxiety, but I was still worried all the same. There was some shuffling on the other side of the door and Genji answered it. He was wearing boxers with no shirt and his hair was untamed, jutting out in different directions. He smelled like cheap booze and looked like a hot mess.

When his eyes focused on mine, he blinked slowly as if he couldn’t believe I was there and then stepped aside to let me in.

“Come in, please...” he murmured, hiccuping slightly.

 _Ha... so he’s drunk too then?_ I wondered, watching as he stumbled over and pulled a shirt and pair of shorts out of his drawers. He quickly put them on so he would be presentable, and I sat down on his bed awkwardly.

“So... what brings you here then?” he asked, looking over at me curiously. “Do you want me? All the girls want Genji...” he goaded me, laughing stupidly.

I cringed and he added, “all the girls want one thing from me and then they just leave. It’s good fun, but it’s also lonely fun... and I... I am not sure I want that anymore...”

I gaped at him incredulously as I tried to piece together what he said. I knew he had quite the playboy lifestyle in the past, but he still acted that same way towards me; flirtatious and wild, as though he was trying to get into my pants. Now, though, he was baring it all.

“Maybe... maybe you’re here for revenge?” he ventured. I stayed silent. “I do not deserve any less than that... I really messed everything up, you know. It was all because I was a... a...” he paused as he began to mix his languages, “腰抜け.”

“Coward,” I corrected him.

“Yes,” he said, walking over and sitting next to me on the bed. “A coward! I wanted you but I didn’t know how to approach you. I flirted with you as I did with everyone else I wanted because it always works. But... it didn't work on you... Then, I realised that once I got you, you’d just leave like everyone else! So maybe I should not be trying to pursue you. It would be lonely fun all over again... とても寂しいよ。 _So very lonely..._ ”

I sighed deeply and wobbled slightly.

“What if... well I mean... you never asked me what I wanted... What if I wanted to... to stay? What if I wanted you to get me, but I wouldn’t leave after?” I demanded.

“They always leave...” he said sadly as his eyes welled up with tears. I stared at him in awe, unable to fully process what was happening.

“But... you keep pushing me away. What if I don’t want to leave? I don’t want you to push me away! You’re... you’re hurting me, Genji...” I blathered on, the alcohol still driving my thoughts. His eyes met mine and he shook his head.

“Don’t go... Please stay...” he murmured softly.

“I will. I’ll stay,” I promised, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around me, and we fell back against his bed, snuggling into each other. I smiled at the warmth of his arms and he let out a light, bassy chuckle.

Then, I frowned as I remembered what he said to me.

“Did you really mean what you said?”

“Said... what did I say when where?” Genji demanded, turning his head to gaze down at me.

“When you said that the kiss we shared was... was no different than any other kiss you’ve had?”

“No,” Genji murmured, pulling me closer into him and hugging me tightly. “I was lying... it was a very nice kiss... really... nice.”

 _Too tight... too tight!_ I thought frantically as I groaned and struggled to breathe.

“Genji... you’re a cyborg...” I rasped.

“Yeah,” he said.

“I’m fully Human.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re hugging me too tightly... Humans break when they get hugged too tightly, you know?”

“Oh... sorry... It would seem I have been breaking a lot of things recently,” he said dejectedly, frowning and turning his head away.

“But... you can fix things that are broken, you know...” I suggested.

“I’m sorry... I’m sorry I broke you,” Genji wailed, burying his face into my shoulder.

My eyes widened in shock at the crying mass of cyborg that was tunnelling into me and I just patted his back ever so slowly.

“It’s okay, I forgive you,” I declared, rubbing circles into his back as he sobbed, silently wondering if he could even feel my hand through his metal plating.

“You must hate me!” Genji exclaimed. I shook my head wildly.

“I don’t hate you! I _love_ you, Genji!” The sobbing stopped instantly, and I froze as I realised what I had said.

“You... _love_... me?” he asked, staring at me in shock. His face was almost directly in front of mine now.

“Well... not like _love_ love, but I really _really_ like you. I just need to get to know you better is all, and I can’t... do that when you push me away...”

“Alright, then I will not push you away anymore!” he vowed.

“And don’t flirt with me creepily like you have been either... Just... just be yourself, Genji... that’s who I care about, you know?” I informed him, poking him in the chest where his heart was.

“A-alright, but what if myself... wants to kiss yourself right now?” he demanded. I squinted in confusion.

“Then yeah! I think you should do what makes you happy if it’s what you really want, but— wait what d’you—” I was interrupted as his lips crashed against mine. I kissed him back fervently but then quickly became aware that his lips had stopped moving altogether.

His head went limp and he slumped against me unceremoniously as he passed out. I groaned and heaved him off me with great difficulty before staring at his sleeping form. He looked more peaceful than I had ever seen him before, and as I tucked him into bed and made him comfortable, a tiny smile spread across his face.

I sighed and pulled the blanket over me before snuggling into him and falling into a warm and cozy sleep.

“Well this is... unexpected,” I heard someone say. I scrunched open my eyes to find Genji grinning with his usual slick, flirtatious expression. His arms were around me. I shoved him off of me and glared at him with surprise.

“Wh-what the hell are you doing in my roo... my...?” I looked at my unfamiliar surroundings and ran my hands through my hair, bunching it anxiously as I tried and failed to remember the previous night past what happened in the practice room between Genji and McCree and then drinking with Brig and Hana.

“Actually, you’re in my room,” Genji declared, still smirking.

“What the hell?! How did I get here?!” I demanded. Genji frowned and raised an eyebrow.

“You mean... you don’t remember anything that you said?” he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head. He then grinned devilishly and crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

“Or... _did?”_

I gaped at him and my eyes filled up with tears.

“Did we... really...?” I clutched my chest and began to breathe heavily as I hadn't expected that. I still wasn't sure I even really wanted to be with him in that way after everything he had said and done.

 _Did he take advantage of me when I was drunk? Would he really do that? Or... or maybe I took advantage of him? Oh no... no no no...!_ I panicked as my mind began to spiral.

Genji looked away from me and sighed.

“Sorry... I didn’t realise it would be so offensive to you if we actually were to do something together... Nothing happened. Or at least nothing like that,” he spat. 

His eyebrows furrowed and he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, scratching the left, Human side of his chest over his T-shirt. 

“So, what did happen?” I asked him in embarrassment. He shrugged.

“I remember you knocking on the door and I answered it. Then we spoke to each other and you said...” he trailed off, smiling slightly as he shook his head and walked into the bathroom. He started to close the door behind him.

“Wait,” I cried, shoving my foot in the door before he could close it. He sighed once more and glared at me, crossing his arms impatiently. “What did I say to you?”

“What does it matter? The emotion and meaning behind it is no longer there since you don’t remember it. Besides, you wouldn’t believe me even if I did tell you,” he said matter-of-factly. “Now then, I’m taking a shower. You can either come in and join me, wait for me to get out, or leave my room.”

I shoved my way into the bathroom, and he gaped at me in shock.

“I need to know what we talked about, Genji,” I told him sternly, “and if this is the only way then so be it. I’ll just hang around until you tell me.” I crossed my arms and stood in place, staring at him expectantly. His eyes searched mine and all emotion fled from his face.

I could no longer tell what he was thinking. Then, a devilish grin slid across his face and he turned on the shower, walked over until he was right in front of me, taking off his shirt to reveal his bare chest.

“I have to warn you though, (Y/n)... if you’re going to stay, things may get a little... steamy...” He pointed above us at the hot steam that was slowly filling the room and grinned. He raised his pointing finger at the steam to emphasize his pun and I shook my head in disbelief.

I stood my ground and he sighed, turning away from me.

“ほっといて、ください。 _Please leave me alone._ I do not want you to see me right now...” he admitted.

“And why the hell not? I’m sick and tired of your damn back-and-forth game-playing with me! You always seem to be trying to get into my pants with your stupid, obnoxious flirting, so why are you pushing me away right now?” I snarled.

He didn’t answer. He simply repeated what he said to me before in English this time.

“Please leave...”

“No,” I refused, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around to face me so he could watch me take off my shirt, “I am not leaving this room until I get some answers. Even if that means we take a shower together.”

He eyed me hungrily as I threw my shirt off to the side, and I knew he wanted me. Then, he shook his head and turned back around to face the shower, gently picking my shirt up off the ground and handing it to me over his shoulder without looking.

“If you want answers, you should talk to McCree. I spoke with him last night as well, though I do not remember what all we discussed. I remember apologizing to him though... just please... go...” he almost begged me.

I took my shirt from him and clutched it against my chest thoughtfully for a moment before pulling it over my head and walking out the door, closing it behind me. I didn’t know why but I felt extremely sad.

 _He... didn’t want me..._ I realised, completely awestricken. _He has flirted with me and made me think that he’s wanted me this entire time, but really, he—_

My thoughts were interrupted as Genji poked his head out of the bathroom door.

Still refusing to meet my gaze, he declared, “I hope you get the answers you are searching for,” smiled ever so slightly, and then closed the door once more.

I stood there for a moment in disbelief before heading over to McCree’s room. I sighed deeply and reluctantly knocked on the door, waiting for an angry cowboy to answer it with a scowl on his face.

 _He’s probably going to be pissed that I’m even talking to him after yesterday..._ I bit my lip and cringed as I heard the door open, but to my surprise, I looked up to see McCree smiling at me.

“Good mornin’,” he said good-naturedly with a warm expression on his face.

“G-good morning. Can I please come in?” I asked sheepishly.

“O’ course. What can I do for ya?” he asked as he beckoned me into his room. He motioned towards his bed and I sat down on the edge of it. He sat next to me and I fiddled with my fingers for a few moments before speaking.

“I... came to apologize. I shouldn’t have waited to tell you about kissing Genji, but it’s just that it didn’t feel like the right time and I—” I began.

“Oh, don’t you worry none about that, darlin’. Genji already explained everythin’ to me. He came by last night to apologize and we had some drinks together,” the cowboy interrupted me, placing a meaty hand on my shoulder.

“By the way...” he took his hat off his head, rested it beside him on the bed, and leaned back, eyeing me curiously, “did he talk to you last night too?” I gaped at him in awe and nodded slowly, eager to have the Cowboy fill in the blank spaces of my memories.

“Thank God,” he laughed and shook his head. “That boy needed ta tell ya how he really felt. Hope there’s no hard feelins between us, (Y/n), but I’m sure you understand exactly why you and I can’t be together. He’s my best friend and I want him to be happy. Plus... I was thinkin’ about it last night and realised that we would have a lot of fun together, but that’s all it would really be.”

 _Fun..._ I began to remember.

“I’m a lonely sort anyways, ya know?”

 _Lonely... Lonely fun..._

_“Then, I realised that once I got you, you’d just leave like everyone else! It would be lonely fun all over again...”_

“That’s right! Brig, Hana, and I drank last night and then they ding-dong-ditched me, and I spoke with Genji... Genji didn’t want to just have lonely fun!”

“Wait,” McCree said in confusion, holding up his hand and narrowing his eyes at me, “you don’t remember last night? How much did you have to drink?”

“A bit too much honestly. I was upset and had a girl’s night with Brig and Hana. They uh... left me at Genji’s room to sort out my problems with him and give him hell for the way he treated me. When I got there though, he was just as drunk as I was, I remember...”

I smiled and chuckled sadly.

“We talked about things but were kinda mumbling over each other and stumbling over our own words because of the alcohol. He apologised and told me how he felt, and we fell asleep in each other’s arms. When we woke up, I had no recollection of yesterday past the fight that the three of us had in the practice room and drinking alcohol.”

McCree let out a low whistle.

“So... what happened when you woke up though? He did tell you how he felt about you, didn’t he?” McCree asked me softly.

“How he feels about me? He...really feels some type of way about me?” McCree slapped a hand over his mouth as if he’d said too much and I laughed incredulously before shaking my head.

"He... he hasn't shown me that he really cares about me... It's like everything is a game to him. He doesn't really care..."

"That's where you're wrong (y/n). He cares; he just... don't know how to show it, I reckon," McCree informed me. He scratched his head in embarrassment. "Hell, if you had caught feelins for me when you first got here instead of Genji, I'd a probably never stopped accusin' ya of bein' a spy on account of how surprised I'd be at the idea that someone could fall for me like that. For some people, expressing themselves is easy, but for others, it's hella hard."

I eyed the gunslinger curiously and sighed, bowing my head.

“I... I understand what you're saying, and as much as I really want to embrace him and tell him what an idiot he’s been, I’m going to let him make the first move.”

McCree groaned. 

“I’m afraid if you do that, he’ll never move... Genji’s always been the type to put on a strong front, but... inside, he’s broken as hell. He really cares about ya, but because of his past, he doesn’t really know how to approach it, you know? Maybe he just needs a little push.”

I nodded thoughtfully.

“Well I gave him a shot before all of this, and he didn’t take it... I’m going to give him one last chance. If he doesn’t take it, I’m giving up on him. I don’t deserve to keep getting hurt by him, and if he keeps hurting me, he doesn’t deserve me.”

“Well said,” McCree told me, putting the hat back on his head and tipping it. “You should go back and speak with him. I’m gonna go downstairs to the mess hall and get a bite to eat. I’ll check in on ya later though, alright?”

I nodded, thanked him, and bounded out the door, rushing back into Genji’s room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! Hope you all enjoy and have a good time reading it. As always, I hope it's a fun little reprieve from the world around ya and that it helps take your mind off of things and have a fun time ^_^ Stay safe out there!

“失礼します! _Excuse me!”_ I yelled as I rushed in. He jumped at my sudden entrance and sighed deeply. I blushed slightly as I realised that he only had a towel around his waist. I took a deep breath and steeled myself as I walked towards him and stopped just in front of him.

“I spoke with McCree,” I declared. He crossed his arms and frowned.

“Alright,” he said bluntly, “is that all you came to tell me?”

“No... I came to tell you that I remember everything...”

“And...?”

“And I remember what we talked about last night. All of it, and I still mean every word of it, Genji.” I searched his eyes, but they were expressionless, along with his face.

_He’s masking his emotions... he’s going to push me away again, isn’t he? Oh, Genji... When will you learn?_

I sighed deeply.

“I like you... a lot... and I want you in more ways than one. I’d like to give us a chance and see where things go, but I’m not going to do that unless you are honest with me.”

He tilted his head in confusion and I saw him swallow hard.

“I need to know how you feel about me,” I told him. Genji stared at me for a few more moments before laughing.

“Shouldn’t McCree have told you that? I do not remember too much of what we discussed, but I do remember telling him that much at least,” Genji exclaimed.

“He did,” I admitted, “but I need to hear it from you, Genji. You really hurt me this last time and I am having a hard time trusting you, which is funny because you told me I could trust you when I first began staying here at Watchpoint Gibraltar.”

He clenched his fists and fixed his gaze on the ground as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

“Please Genji,” I pleaded, “show me I can trust you.” I wrapped my right hand around his Human left hand, and he pulled it away, stumbling backwards ever so slightly. He shook his head and then fixed me with a strange expression on his face.

“What’s there to tell? You already know,” he questioned me, shooting me a dazzling grin. I turned away from him in disbelief.

“You know... love often requires sacrifice and courage. I put myself out there for you and you—!” I sighed deeply. "I’ve only ever been in love once...” I admitted, choking back tears, “but I’m pretty sure that moment has passed.” 

I sniffled and controlled my face, making my expression completely emotionless as I turned around to face him once more.

“さよなら、島田さん。 _Farewell, Shimada-san,”_ I said evenly. Genji’s eyes widened ever so slightly and his mouth fell open. I whirled around, completely numb, and began walking out of his bedroom as the tears fell.

 _Please, Genji... stop me. Let me know how you feel..._ I begged him internally as I took my first few steps towards the door.

 _Genji, grab my arm! Call my name! Do something!_ I kept walking towards the exit for what seemed like an eternity.

 _What are you waiting for? Pull me into your arms like you did last night! Tell me that I’m not expendable to you!_ My hand wrapped around the doorknob and my shoulders shuffled as I stifled a sob.

 _Please... Give me a reason to stay... Genji..._ I exited the room and closed the door behind me, letting out a shuddering breath as tears streamed down my cheeks. Nearby, McCree was leaving his room and caught sight of me.

He smiled at me and gave me a thumbs-up, but when he saw my expression, a frown formed on his face, along with a confused expression. I shook my head, answering his question, and more tears poured out of me. I wiped my face, headed back to my room to take a shower, and then made my way to the practice rooms.

I entered the first one, walked over to the weapons rack, grabbed a bow and quiver, and headed towards the shooting area.

“Athena, can you please lock down this practice room?” I asked aloud as I set my equipment down and began to stretch my arms.

“I could, however, it is already currently in use,” Athena responded.

“In use? By whom?”

“By me,” Hanzo suddenly declared, walking towards me. “I was taking a break. I saw you walk into the room, but I didn’t say anything because I was highly curious as to what you would do.”

“You and Genji both speak in riddles and mask your emotions! Why can’t either of you ever just say what’s on your mind and be straightforward? It’s completely illogical,” I objected angrily.

Then, I sighed deeply and shot Hanzo an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry. My reason for being upset has nothing to do with you, so I really shouldn’t be taking it out on you.”

“Actually, it is I who should apologize for my behaviour the other day. I... acted foolishly, giving into Genji’s goading like that,” he admitted. I smiled at him and nodded once.

“It’s alright. It is over and done with and today is a brand-new day,” I forgave him.

“You care deeply for my brother, don’t you?” I gaped at him for a moment before turning away and a bassy chuckle tore through him. “Ha! I knew it! Though... I don’t understand how you could; he is an oblivious, bumbling fool!”

“I know,” I murmured softly, clutching my hands against my chest. Hanzo let out a low hum of understanding and placed a hand on my shoulder.

“じゃあ、行こう。 _Alright then, let’s go.”_ Hanzo said in a soft yet determined voice. “Let us train together, and perhaps you will be able to escape some of those feelings you are having, hm?”

I looked up at him to find him smiling genuinely and I forced a smile back at him, nodded, and walked with him over to the targets. We shot for hours and then meditated with each other for half an hour. At the end of the practice, I hugged Hanzo tightly.

“Thank you,” I murmured, smiling at him.

“Don’t mention it,” he said, smiling back at me. Then, a serious expression crossed his face. “No, seriously. Do not mention this to anyone; especially Genji. I do not want people thinking I have gone soft. I can assure you I have not!” I scoffed and laughed at how childish Hanzo was.

_They really are brothers, aren’t they? Hanzo is definitely more mature than Genji though. He is cold and distant, but he also understands the effect that his actions have on others and when enough is enough. Well, apart from goading his own brother at least._

“Oh, (y/n). Don’t you have a test coming up so you can join Overwatch? The... gauntlet I think it was called?”

“Yes, that’s right,” I replied, surprised that he had remembered it. “I need to talk to Angela about it, but I think it’s going to be sometime late this week or early next week.”

“Well,” he told me, beginning to head for the exit, “good luck with it. I am certain you will pass.” As he left the room, McCree walked in after him.

“Are you alright?” he demanded, walking up to me quickly. I nodded for a moment, forcing a smile at him. Then, my lips quivered, and I frowned and shook my head.

“No, I’m really not, but I’m still going.” McCree nodded knowingly and took his hat off.

“Well good news for you, I just spoke with Angela and she wants you to do the Gauntlet this Friday if you’re up for it.” I gaped at him and then smiled excitedly.

“Definitely! I’m ready, McCree!” I exclaimed, running my hands through my hair excitedly. My excitement was shot down though as I remembered who first instilled confidence in me to do the gauntlet.

 _“Most people would take several months to train, but I believe that you could become strong enough to take the test this next week,”_ Genji had told me. I scowled at the floor and shook my head.

 _The only one I need to have confidence in me is myself. I don’t need Genji... And McCree...?_ I looked up at the cowboy determinedly.

“Jesse,” I dared to call him by his first name. He stared at me in shock. “I need to know how you feel about me. I get that Genji is your friend, but I am sick and tired of putting myself out there for him only to have him screw with me. I like you though and I’d like to see where some sort of relationship would go with you.”

He gaped at me for a moment and bunched the rim of his hat in his hands.

“I... I do like you (Y/n), and even though I’m Genji’s friend, it’s not fair how selfish he’s bein’ to you,” he said slowly. “I’ll give it a chance, and if he wants to step up, be a man, and take you from me, then so be it, but for now, we can have us some fun.”

My lips parted as I walked over to him, wrapped my hands around his, and kissed him tenderly. The soft kisses became hungry yearnings of desperation and his hat fell from his hands as he ran them over my body, centring on my hips. He pulled me close to him and ran a hand against the side of my face.

“Athena, lockdown the practice room and turn off spectator mode,” McCree called out, pushing me over towards a nearby wall and shoving me up against it. He grinded against me and I let out a surprised moan.

“Practice Room locked down,” Athena droned back at him. McCree chuckled breathily as he kissed me along my neck, biting me in the middle of it before moving lower. He began to unzip my suit and pull it off around my shoulders and I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and yanked it off.

His mouth moved hungrily to my chest and he pulled my bra aside, biting and sucking on my breasts. He alternated between the two of them and reached one hand behind my back to unclasp my strapless bra, flinging it to the side. He grabbed me and lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his back as he shoved me into the wall even harder.

I moaned loudly and arched my back as he pulled my workout suit further down and licked my stomach slowly and teasingly. My hands curved around his back, where the nails sunk into his skin, making him let out a low hiss. His hands moved further down now and grabbed my ass, bringing me a little lower down the wall so he could grind his crotch against mine.

He spent another few minutes teasing me and arousing me until I unwrapped my legs from around him, walked over to the fighting ring, and lay down in the middle of it, shedding my suit. I grinned devilishly at him as I slowly peeled off my underwear and flung it to the side with my foot.

“Let’s do a different kind of fighting today, shall we, Cowboy? I’d like to be ridden,” I teased him, laying down and posing for him. He dropped his pants and headed into the ring; an obvious bulge showing through his boxers.

I yanked him towards me, relishing in the deep, husky chuckle that escaped him. His warm breath caressed my face and as I ran my hands along his body, I took in his smoky, savoury, scent, which was better than any aphrodisiac. My hands found the waistband of his boxers and I pulled them down, relishing the sight of his gleaming erection.

I grinned at him and pulled him into me, kissing him fervently and forcing him along with me as I slowly lowered myself to the floor of the ring. He lay atop me and one of his hands ran through my hair as he kissed me, while the other one moved down my body teasingly before rubbing my clitoris in slow, firm, circles.

I moaned and widened my legs for him, bunching his hair in my hands as I kissed him passionately. His finger sped up against my clit and my body twitched, yearning for more.

“M-McCree... I want you,” I breathed into his ear, biting it roughly. He groaned and laughed before rubbing me even harder. He sat up slightly, and with his Human hand, he inserted a few fingers into me slowly and teasingly.

“Damn... you are wet as hell. You sure you’re ready for me, though?” he taunted me. I yanked his body against mine and did a body roll, making my crotch meet his. I met his gaze and he stared hazily at me with lust in his eyes before positioning himself and sliding himself into me.

He went slowly at first and I pulled him to me for another hot make-out session to rile him up. When he began going faster, I pushed him off me and got on all fours. He grinned and entered me once more, grabbing my hips and using them to brace himself and he bucked against me, going harder and faster as I begged him to.

Finally, my breathing began to speed up and my mouth hung open as I struggled against my pleasure.

“A-almost... ugh! McCree!” I cried out as he went even harder and faster inside of me. He fondled my breasts with his hands, using those as a grip instead of my hips and doubling my pleasure. He groaned loudly and I heard his breathing become quick and ragged as he pounded into me.

“(Y/n), cum with me!” McCree demanded in a gruff voice. One of his hands curled into my hair and he grasped it roughly, pulling my head back, leaning in, and biting my neck. My body spasmed and I let out a high-pitched moan of pleasure at the unexpected sensation.

Finally, my breathing sped up and I panted hard as my insides began to quiver with delight at his touch. I orgasmed powerfully and McCree followed soon after, pulling out of me and cumming across my back. I sighed heavily as I struggled to catch my breath. Then, I turned to face him, laughed and pulled him against me, tossing us both onto the ground.

I curled up against him, pressing my body against his.

“I’m really glad you decided to give this a chance, Jesse. Thanks for... cheering me up,” I told him graciously, burying my head into his chest.

“Anytime,” he called back, kissing my forehead and wrapping an arm around me lazily. We lay there for awhile, holding each other tightly, until finally, McCree got up and helped me up with him.

“Come on,” he reminded me, “we should do some actual training now. You have your test just a few days from now.”

“Really?” I teased him, “That was already some pretty intense cardio and endurance training though, wouldn’t you say?” I bit my lip and grinned as I put my clothing back on. He chuckled and shook his head, pulling his boxers over himself and looking around for his pants.

When we were both fully dressed, we practiced for several hours, training straight through lunch and finally stopping when it was time for dinner.

“Alright, good work today (y/n),” McCree praised me, running a hand along my back, “that test has got nothin’ on you.”

“Thanks,” I murmured back to him, blushing slightly, “shall we head to the dining area?” I offered him my arm and he took it, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yes ma’am,” he said, wrapping his arm in mine.

Over the next several days, I didn’t see much of Genji. I thought about him often though and wondered how I should feel about him. I had McCree physically, but it was Genji who occupied my thoughts.

I took in a deep breath and let it out, calming myself as I sat on the edge of my bed.

Then, I got dressed in my favourite outfit D.Va had given me. The women of Overwatch had gone on a shopping trip one day and D.Va took my sizing and ordered me several body suits just like hers. I ran my hands along the sleek material of the black and green bodysuit and smiled.

 _Thanks Hana..._ I thought gratefully as I threw my hair back in a ponytail and headed out the door. Genji was standing across the hall, wearing his suit but no mask. He looked up at me expressionlessly as I exited my room and I met his gaze for a few moments before turning away and walking down the hallway.

To my surprise, he trailed after me, following behind me at a six-foot distance. I stopped, sighed in frustration, and whirled around to face him.

“What do you want?” I demanded, narrowing my eyes at him and crossing my arms.

“Good luck today on your test, (y/n),” he replied evenly. I searched his eyes for any semblance of truth behind them.

_Is he actually wishing me luck, or playing some sort of angle here? He hasn’t spoken with me in days... We haven’t even trained together..._

I nodded at him, maintaining my neutral facial expression as I murmured a quick, “Thanks,” and walked away. I ignored him completely after that, my mind focused on the task at hand. I sat down at the table for breakfast and McCree sat next to me, smiling at me as he wished me a good morning.

“So,” he began, taking a bite out of his piece of toast, “you ready for today?”

“I’m beyond ready for today,” I admitted, smiling at him warmly. “I’ve been waiting for the opportunity to prove myself and here it is!” He chuckled half-heartedly and stared off as if his mind was somewhere else.

“Are you okay?” I asked him.

“Yeah, I’m good, just thinkin’ about a lot right now,” he admitted. I nodded and ate my food.

“Well, maybe after the Gauntlet, I can help direct your mind to other things,” I flirted, sliding my hand along his thigh under the table. He chuckled lightly, but I instantly noticed that it was forced.

“Maybe so,” he said tiredly, “we’ll see.” I forced my own smile now, worried about the way he was acting as I ate my food quickly. I was summoned for my test just as I had finished my food.

“(Y/n), please report to Training Room One for your assessment,” Athena called out. I looked at McCree, who was still eating.

“You go on ahead,” he told me with a smile, “I’ll be along soon. You don’t wanna be late now, do ya?” I shook my head and kissed him on the cheek, squeezing his hand once for comfort before I left.

“On my way, Athena,” I responded, taking my dishes to the sink and rinsing them before rushing towards the Training Hall. I punched in my code and entered the first Training Room, taking deep, steady breaths to calm myself as I approached the center of the room.

The lights were dimmed, but as I stepped further inside, they turned on and D.Va in her giant Mech, MEKA landed in the middle of the room with a powerful thud. 

“Hey, (Y/N)! You ready?” she exclaimed loudly, smiling brightly at me. I tilted my head in confusion and nodded.

“Hana, what did we discuss?” Dr. Ziegler asked with mild irritation in her voice. I looked up to see her in the spectator box along with most of the others, but before I got a chance to see who I would be fighting, a solid force crashed into me.

“Right! Sorry, Dr. Ziegler!” D.Va exclaimed as she drove MEKA to rush into me. “I am a member of Talon! Prepare to die!” she exclaimed, glaring at me through the cockpit of her mech. My eyes widened as I saw the emotion in hers. She was out for my blood.

Just before we hit the wall, I recovered, gripping the top of the mech and flipping over it just as it crashed. Then, I ran as fast as I could over to the weapon rack, grabbing a pair of short swords and a smoke bomb.

 _I’ve never used two swords before, but I might need them in this case..._ I thought to myself frantically as I whirled around and readied myself. Hana was an amazing actress, that much I knew, and she was really getting into character as a Talon soldier.

She flew at me again, but this time, she fired MEKA’s guns at me. I rolled out of the way and dodged them, but one small laser managed to catch me in the arm. I gritted my teeth and rolled towards her, throwing the smoke bomb at MEKA’s feet. 

Thick, black smoke filled the air and I quickly took that opportunity to jump on top of her mech, stab my swords into the cover on the pilot’s cockpit, and yank it off, roughly grabbing her and throwing her out of it. She let out a loud groan as she slammed against the ground hard and I quickly jumped down between her and her mech, preventing her from re-entering it.

She pulled her gun out of its holster and shot at me. I quickly dodged each shot, feeling the last one scorch the edge of my right cheek as I rolled and weaved out of the way. I waited until she needed to reload and rushed in, tackling her and prising the gun from her grip. I threw it away and held her against the ground. She groaned for a moment in frustration before she tapped out and I quickly let her up.

“Good job,” she murmured before taking her mech out of the arena. Before I even got the chance to thank her, I was hit hard in the stomach by something metal and knocked back against the wall roughly. I groaned and shook my head as I struggled to get up and saw Brigitte swing her flail above her head, threatening to make another attack.

“Come on, let’s go! Take that attack like a champ,” she goaded me. When I stood there panting and didn’t move, she narrowed her eyes at me, lowered her weapon, and her fist clenched her flail more tightly. “I thought I was getting an actual fight! This is insulting! Ha!” She threw another attack at me and I grinned. 

I rolled towards her and punched her in the face hard, making her step back a few paces as I rushed over to the weapon rack and chose a different set of weapons: a Glock .22 pistol, ammo, and several flashbangs. I hid the flashbangs inside of a hidden pocket on my outfit and ran back into the fight, raising my pistol.

Brigitte held up her shield, ready for my bullets, and I fired several shots into it, breaking it down. I kept rushing at her and waited for her to try to hit me with her flail. Even though she merely swung it at me this time, it still granted me an opening to throw a flashbang and deck her a few more times before jumping backwards.

Brigitte let out a loud growl and thrust her flail at me once more before holding up her shield again. I broke it down and this time fired several shots into her armour. While it didn’t go through her armour, I could tell it definitely bruised. She rushed into me now, swinging her flail wildly, and as she hit me with it, I grabbed ahold of the end, pulling it and her towards me.

As she neared me, I headbutted her straight in her nose, knocking her out clean. A steady flow of blood ran out of her nose and I quickly sat her up with her head tilted down so she wouldn’t choke.

“Dr. Ziegler!” I called out.

“On my way,” she responded over the comm systems. As I stood up, someone whizzed by me and the faint smell of whiskey and cigars wafted towards my nose.

 _It can’t be... can it?_ I thought as I dove out of the way. There was a rush of air as a kick narrowly missed my head. I whirled around and saw McCree charging at me, coming at me half-heartedly. I could tell he wasn’t fully into fighting me.

“Stop. Now,” I commanded eyeing him with confusion. To my surprise, he did as I said. “Your heart’s not in this. I don’t want to fight you if you’re not giving it your all!” I stared at him incredulously and

Dr. Ziegler’s voice filled the air over the intercom.

“Is this true, McCree?” she demanded. McCree bowed his head in disappointment.

“I... I can’t fight her right now... I’m sorry but I’m gonna have to withdraw,” he admitted. I gaped at him in shock.

 _He is too attached to me and doesn’t want to fight me because of it..._ I realised. _McCree..._

“Well... in order to pass this test, she must fight one last person who has a skill level equal to that of a senior Overwatch member, equal to McCree’s level. If she does not have anyone who can fight her, we will need to postpone the test and assign someone to her,” Dr. Ziegler explained.

I stared up at the spectator box and saw everyone there.

_Please... someone help me._

“I’m so sorry, (Y/n)... I let you down...” McCree apologised.

“We’ll talk about that later, alright? Don’t worry about it now,” I soothed him. A few moments passed and Angela sighed deeply.

“I am sorry as well, (Y/n). You showed so much promise. I’m afraid we must postpone th—”

“Wait,” another voice spoke up. I turned around to see Genji walking over towards the two of us from across the room. “I will fight her.”

“Genji, are you fit to fight (Y/n) and give her a good fight?” Angela inquired, raising one eyebrow. He nodded, smiled slightly, and put his helmet on. He walked over to McCree and placed a hand on his shoulder as if comforting him.

McCree smiled at Genji and nodded once before turning around and leaving the room. Then, Genji faced me. There was something different about him now. His presence was completely different. It was close to how it felt back when he fought Hanzo, only it was much scarier and I felt like my life was being threatened.

 _Is this... how he is on missions?_ I wondered, staring at him in awe before taking a deep breath and collecting myself.

“Prepare yourself. In ten seconds, I will be attacking,” Genji declared, standing up straight and taking a deep breath. He began to count down and I ran to the weapons rack.  
“10.”

I grabbed a katana and attached it to my suit.

“9.”

I added more flashbangs to my pocket.

“8.”

I steeled myself and waited for the countdown to finish, taking deep steady breaths.

“3...2...1,” Genji finished. On "1", he flew forward faster than I had ever seen him move before and attacked me with his katana. I pulled mine out at just the right time to block his attack and we both fought each other for a long while before he sliced downward with his sword and brought the back of it down against my hand.

I yelped and my sword flew out of my hands. I quickly rolled backwards out of reach and threw a flashbang at his feet. To my surprise, he deflected it with his sword, and I was hit by it instead. I groaned and shook my head furiously as I tried to get ahold of myself.

I was jarred as a force slammed into me, knocking me backwards a good distance. When I hit the ground and had the wind knocked out of me, I jumped up to my feet and blinked my eyes several times until I could clearly see Genji rushing at me. I gasped and dodged his attacks, lashing out with attacks of my own every once in awhile.

Then, I realised I was being pushed back against a wall.

 _Shit! I need to get some distance from him!_ I realised as I leapt backwards towards the wall and turned to jump off from it. Genji pulled out several shuriken, and with deadly accuracy, he threw them at me.

A few of them hit the pouch of flashbangs, nailing it, and me, to the wall, but two more still dug into the collar of the bodysuit I was wearing and pinned it against the wall so I couldn’t move at all.  
The last shuriken hit me in the left leg. I let out a yelp of pain and immediately reached for it, but Genji was upon me, his blade at my throat.

“Yield,” he ordered me in a low, raspy voice. I stared into his visor, panting heavily as I wondered what I should do. Logically, I knew there was no way I could escape, and as he pressed the blade against my throat with more pressure, I winced as it began to cut into me.

“I yield,” I declared, “but I will never give into Talon.” Genji and I stared off at each other for several moments before he lowered his blade and sheathed it.

“Good job, (Y/n),” he murmured to me. The rasp in his voice was still there, and it almost seemed regretful. He pulled the shuriken out, save the one in my leg, and helped me over to Dr. Ziegler. Angela smiled as we approached and held up her Caduceus Staff.

“You did well, (y/n),” she praised me, motioning for Genji to put me down in the chair that sat just in front of her. Genji gently sat me down and then kneeled in front of me before hugging me tightly.

“Sorry...” he whispered as he suddenly yanked the shuriken out of my leg. I let out a cry of pain, but the pain dissipated almost instantly as Angela used her staff to heal me.

“How did I do well?” I demanded when she had finished looking over me, “I lost against Genji!” I frowned and hung my head.

“Yes, you did. However, you lost with honour and dignity. You recognized that you could not win and accepted defeat. Even so, you were quite clear that just because Talon had won the battle, they had not won the war,” Angela explained.

“So... I was never meant to win the final battle? It was a test?”

“Yes.”

 _McCree couldn’t bear to fight me because he knew he’d have to hurt me badly, but Genji offered to fight me. Why? Does he really dislike me so much that he has a major disconnect from me?_ I wondered as I looked over at Genji. He still had his mask on.

“Dr. Ziegler,” he suddenly piped up in a tired voice, “may I be excused now?”

“Yes, you may. Thank you for your help Genji,” she said graciously. I gaped at the cyborg as he left quickly, and then turned back to face Angela.

“Actually,” I began, “there are some things I need to take care of as well... are we finished?”

“Yes. We will have your Pinning Ceremony another day to celebrate you as a new member. Congratulations, (y/n). It is good to have you with us!” She smiled brightly at me and I nodded my thanks.

I looked around for McCree first but quickly realised he must have gone back to his bedroom. I headed straight there and knocked on his door softly. He answered it and sighed deeply, opening the door wider and inviting me in.

We sat on the bed together and finally I spoke up.

“I know we have had a lot of fun together and everything, but... I think that’s all it has been. Fun,” I admitted. “We’re really more friends with benefits, you and I. We train together and have fun, but there’s not really any sort of... deeper connection there.”

McCree nodded.

“Yeah,” he agreed, “I see what you’re sayin’.”

“I feel as though you and I are just too attached and that’s why you couldn’t fight me today. Still... that’s not what I want, and it’s not what I need either. I need someone who is going to meet me as an equal and not be afraid to shut me down or put me in my place.”

I shuffled and smiled sadly at the cowboy.

“I was surprised when it was Genji who came to my rescue today, though I’m not sure why he did it.”

“He did it for you,” McCree admitted, taking his hat off and laying down on the bed. “Just before ya’ll fought, he put his hand on my shoulder and told me that he really didn’t want to fight you, but that he’d do it so that you could join Overwatch because he knew it was something you had wanted all this time.”

I gaped at McCree’s revelation in shock and covered my mouth as I put the pieces together.

 _He wasn’t just upset about fighting me, he regretted it. That strange rasp in his voice this time... was that sorrow?_ I wondered.

“What the hell are you waitin’ for?” McCree suddenly demanded, staring at me with a grin on his face. “You and I may not work out as a couple, but that don’t mean there isn’t someone out there for ya.”

I scoffed.

“If you mean Genji, I’m afraid that’s not gonna work either.” I objected. “Last time you told me to give him a little push, but that only pushed him away...”

“Well then,” McCree murmured thoughtfully as he lit up a cigar, “maybe what he really needs is a little pull.” McCree took a drag of his cigar and grinned devilishly at me, winking. I smiled, knowing what he meant.

“No hard feelings though, right Cowboy?” I asked him, grinning apologetically.

“None at all,” he told me, opening his arms. I curled up into him and hugged him closely one last time. “Go git ‘im, darlin’.” I nodded and left his room, heading straight over to Genji’s.


End file.
